Alice in the Attic
by Nevermore Marni
Summary: Alice is a 17 year old girl tormented by the death of her parents and sister. Sleepless nights spent dreaming about the graphic nature of the death of her sister, She turns to drugs to soothe her pain and return to wonderland, The White Knight, and of course, The Hatter. The madness never ends. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I'll love you forever.
1. Chapter 1

_ "Alice!" _There was a screeching from down the hall.

"_Alice! You insolent little twit! Get up!" _

She heard her aunt calling her but she pretended that she didn't. She didn't want to talk to her at the moment; she didn't want to listen to her dying cat in a dryer voice.

"_Alice!" _Alice opened one eye to look at the clock, 5:30 AM; she had just gone to sleep two hours ago.

"_Alice! Wake up, you lazy thing!" _Alice groaned, stretched her arms and swung her legs out of bed.

"I'm awake Aunt Lisa, I'm awake now." She called down the attic ladder.

"Well get down here! I've been calling you for hours."

Alice rolled her eyes. She knew for a fact that she had only been calling her for a few minutes, if that. She sighed, looking at her pale grey eyes in the mirror. They were blue once, before her parents died in the car accident. She looked up and down her white arms, picking the scabs from her inner elbow. She had that dream again last night, the one where they pulled her from the car first, before her sister Margret.

"Alice! Get down here this instant!"

The dream where Margret is crying, and there is blood on her face. She knows Mommy and Daddy are already gone.

"Alice!"

Alice stopped picking her scabs and put on a sweater to hide her bleeding arms, and climbed down the old ladder that let her out of her attic bedroom.

"Yes Aunt Lisa?" She said when she had reached the kitchen where her aunt was standing. She was wearing one of those ugly floral dresses she loved, the ones the little house wives wore in the 30s before women wore pants. Her breath smelled of toothpaste and lemon wedges; and she was wearing those clacker shoes. Those dreadful heeled things that made that noise when she walked, in the house to make breakfast no less.

"We are having company over today; it would be wise if they didn't know we had a drug addict living in our attic."

"This is what you woke me up at five in the bloody morning for?" Alice mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing Aunt Lisa," She started "And I'm not a drug addict. I'm doing much better than I was; rehab did very well for me." Alice lied, crossing her arms and pressing the blood into the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

"Not a drug addict indeed," Lisa said curtly. "Well then you had best be off. I don't want you to be cleaning still when they arrive, and you've got a long list of chores to be done before I bring you you're supper."

Alice only nodded and took the list of chores from her aunt.

It was about noon when Alice finally got to scrub the floors, it was the last thing you do when you have chores you know, because after you scrub the floors you mustn't walk on them until they dry or you'll leave foot prints and Aunt Lisa doesn't like foot prints. She'll get the whip again, not that Alice wasn't old enough to have grown out of being whipped when she was naughty, and Alice believed Aunt Lisa enjoyed setting her brute of a husband Thomas on her; the savage beast. It didn't matter though, Alice barely felt it anymore, Alice barely felt anything anymore, and that's just the way Alice liked it, Numb.

"_Alice! Alice! They're dead Alice! They're dead!" _Margret screamed inside her mind. Margret's face was melting, why was it melting? Alice continued to scrub the floors.

"_Alice! Why did you let them leave us?" _ Dead Margret yelled,

"_You let them leave us here to die, Alice!" _

"_Alice! Don't leave us, please don't leave us Alice!" _

Alice screamed.

"What in the hell are you screaming about Alice?" Aunt Lisa scolded, Alice said nothing.

"Alice?" Said Lisa

"_Alice?" _Cried dead Margret, their voices blended into one seemingly endless note.

"What?" Alice snapped

"You screamed, why?" Aunt Lisa sneered; pretending she cared when honestly she just wished Alice would shut her ruddy hole, finish the floors and be back to her room to eat the cold grey mush Lisa had put there for her at 6:00 this morning.

"I'm sorry," Alice stammered, "I didn't mean too."

"Well get on with the floors and be back to your room then."

"Yes Aunt Lisa."

When Alice returned to her room she pulled a bag of chips from under her bed. She had given up on eating her aunts mush, that was always hard and cold by the time she got around to eating it and she hated the stuff anyhow. But she had to eat something; she knew if she got any skinnier they would know she had fallen back on old habits again. As if her sunken eyes and scabbed over face wasn't enough to tell them she is losing the battle to her own personal army of demons.

Alice sighed, putting down the bag of chips. She wasn't hungry; her stomach was still turning from seeing her dead sisters' face melt off. She needed her escape again, Alice walked over to her dresser drawer; that special drawer where she kept all her favorite playthings.

She took out a new syringe and a vile of some clear shimmering liquid; she drew it up and put the needle to her dirty veins.

Within seconds she was home, home to the talking flowers and the animals that walked on two legs; home to Wonderland.

The Hatter was waiting for her in the palace, he wanted to discuss with her a matter of most urgency; her wedding gown. As Alice's right hand man, the Hatter was handling all the arrangements for her to be wed to the man of her dreams, The White Knight. Alice was never happier as she tried on a multitude of princess dresses and puffy cup cake like designs.

"You look beautiful, Alice." The Hatter smiled, he forced his voice from his throat. He couldn't bear to see his Alice married to another, but she had not chosen him, she chose the Knight. The Hatter placed a golden tiara on her head and smiled.

"You're a real princess now." He said

"Thank you," She smiled, her peach skin glowed and her aqua eyes shone brightly underneath her golden locks. "I do hope he likes it."

"I know I would," The Hatter said. "He is the luckiest man alive to be wed to such a lovely young maiden. Not to mention one so kind, so intelligent and so sweet."

Alice blushed, she wished The Hatter wouldn't say such things; it didn't make it any easier to be with someone else.

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely, now, let us have some tea." The Hatter clapped his hands together and several tea pots and plates of tiny finger sandwiches came floating onto a small table in the dressing room.

"Thank goodness, I'm famished." Alice walked behind the screen to the dressing area and began to try to peel off the overwhelming dress she was currently testing out. She struggled for a moment before falling onto the floor.

"Oh Alice, don't be ridiculous, let me help you." The Hatter walked behind the screen and helped Alice to her feet.

"Thank you, Hatter, dear, but you really shouldn't."

"Oh he won't know if you don't tell him." The Hatter said turning Alice around and unzipping her dress.

"But I'll know." Alice said holding the top of her dress up.

"Oh please Alice, like I've never seen you naked before."

"Yes, but he doesn't know that."

"And he won't know of this either." He said, undoing all the intricate corset work.

"Thank you." She said turning back around, still holding up her dress.

The Hatter looked into her eyes; he could see the grey returning already. It scared him how Alice could just jump between worlds like this, how she couldn't stay in reality for too long without returning back to this monster she became when she slept, the monster The White Knight had fallen in love with. That cad, he had no right even being with Alice. She was perfect and he was just some troll who saved her one time, Once. How many times had he saved Alice from something awful anyhow? It was he that created the shimmering drug that brought her home to Wonderland, he who helped her escape from the red queen, he who is here when she wakes from those nightmares. He is always out, he doesn't deserve her.

Alice noticed The Hatter had spaced out again, but she paid no mind to it, for this was a normal occurrence during wedding planning. She searched the pile of dresses for her original blue dress she had worn into this mess. When she found it, she quickly put it on and walked back over to where The Hatter was standing. She looked at him, his silver hair fell over his eyes just the way she liked it too, his purple eyes were glazed over and his white skin looked like untouched snow on the first day of December. She brushed his hair out of his eyes, letting her fingers linger longer than they honestly should have. The Hatter smiled, he was quite finished thinking about things that didn't matter. His eyes locked with hers, and his hand found its way into her golden locks. Her hair was soft, he could smell her lilac conditioner from where he was standing, and he couldn't control himself any longer. He leaned her back and kissed her. His eyes clamped shut he couldn't take the look of horror in her face, he just wanted this moment, this moment would keep him content until they put him in the ground.

To his surprise, Alice was just as content. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her cheeks flushed a rosy red. He wasn't quite sure whose heart was racing so fast, but he wasn't stopping to ask questions. He stood Alice back up, and tried to keep the kiss for just a few more seconds before releasing her. Her arms fell from his neck and he ran his fingers through her hair once more, their eyes locked in a mix of passion and distain.

"He doesn't have to know about this either, Princess." The Hatter breathed.

Alice was lost in his eyes, lost in those beautiful eyes. The Hatter held out his arms and Alice crumpled into them. He held her close and whispered wonderland lullabies into her ears, rocking her to the melodies. She slowly fell asleep, her skin started to lose its color and her eyes grayed behind her eyelids. The Hatter sighed, kissing her forehead. She had returned back to that world where there was no one to protect her from the cruelty of her Aunt the Queen, no one to save her from that stupid boy next door, and no one to whisper lullabies into her ears to keep the nightmares at bay. A single tear fell from his eye as he carried her up the palace stairs and into her bedroom, he laid her on the bed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I love you, Alice." He whispered.

The Hatter heard a small cough, the hair on the back of his neck rose and he stood to see none other than The White Knight.

"Hello Cedric." The Hatter said sharply

"It's The White Knight here, actually, Hatter."

"Indeed. I suppose I'll be off then." The Hatter turned to exit the room.

"You best be," The Knight said, taking a seat next to Alice on the bed, tracing circles around her eyes. "Oh and Hatter," He paused "You had better keep your filthy paws off my Alice."

"I wasn't aware you were her keeper." He said without turning around.

"Are you mad?" The Knight laughed.

"Why yes," The Hatter turned to look the boy in the eyes. "It so happens that I am."

"And if I wasn't in the presents of Ms. Alice, I would show you how mad I really am." The Hatter smirked and with that he walked out of the room and down the stairs into his quarters.

When Alice awoke she was in her attic, it was 5:30 in the morning and her Aunt Lisa was screaming at her to get out of bed and do the dishes from the night before. Alice groaned, and climbed down her ladder and did the mountain of dishes waiting for her in the sink. After the dishes she was told to do the yard work, the neighbors' son Cedric said hello on the way out for work. Alice waved goodbye as he drove away. She finished her chores early that night, and she crawled up to her bed in the attic. When she arrived, there was a silvery cat lying on her pillow. Alice smiled and crawled in next to him, listening to him purr. Attached to his collar was a new bottle of the silvery liquid, with a label reading _Wonderland_. Alice smiled and rubbed the cats back.

"Hello Hatter, I missed you." She said, kissing his soft paws. The cat purred in response, Alice put the bottle in her special drawer and crawled back into bed for a night free of nightmares, snuggling her best friend, The Hatter.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice awoke in a panic, it was noon. It was the first time she had slept so late into the day since her parents died. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, her Aunt was probably sure she had over dosed and died up stairs; she was probably just waiting for her to start smelling so she could call the morgue. She looked around for the silvery cat that was sleeping on her pillow the night before, but he was nowhere to be found. Alice took a deep breath; she sat up, stretched her arms, and casually got up to get dressed.

After she had chosen a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt Alice went to work on her hair. It had grown to be a dishwater blonde color since her sisters wails became part of her nightly routine. Alice began parting her hair to the correct side and brushing out the tangles, her previously loose curls lay limp and straight against her back. She looked in the mirror and tried her best to smile, but her good night sleep could only help her sunken eyes so much. Her eyes were still an ugly shade of gray and her skin was still white and colorless. But Alice was feeling optimistic; maybe she could even keep down breakfast this morning. Maybe she could make herself some pancakes if Aunt Lisa was out.

Unfortunately for Alice, Aunt Lisa was not out. She was entertaining a guest and had not had time to wake Alice to do chores that morning. Alice knew quite well that she was not to be downstairs when Aunt Lisa had guests over.

"Oh, Alice dear." Aunt Lisa said through gritted teeth

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Lisa." The woman said.

"I don't." Lisa said curtly. Alice smiled at the woman, trying her best to look like a normal teenager.

"I'm Alice," she said holding her hand out to greet her Aunts friend. She thought that maybe if she was very polite and smiled a lot she could get away with just a good scolding after this woman was gone. "Pleased to meet you."

"Mary, this is my niece, my sisters' daughter." Lisa said

"I didn't know you had a sister either." The woman laughed a fake laugh.

"I don't anymore, thanks to this little brute."

"I should be off then, I didn't mean to interrupt." Alice interjected.

"Oh no, please do stay." Mary said

"No, no. Alice must go back upstairs and get some rest, she has been very sick as of late." Aunt Lisa said to Mary, trying to explain away Alice's sunken eyes and her pale skin.

"Gosh Lisa, the girl's got to eat."

"Well, I suppose one sandwich and some soup couldn't hurt, now could it Alice?" Lisa said

"Not at all, Aunt Lisa. Thank you, I'll go fix myself something now." Alice smiled

"Oh no, sweetheart you just sit down." Mary said. "Lisa will get you something to eat; you just sit your pretty butt down next to me and let me feel your head." Alice looked at her Aunt; she could feel the heat of her anger set upon her already. To her amazement, Aunt Lisa got up and went to the kitchen to make Alice some soup and a sandwich. So Alice sat down next to Mary, Mary handed Alice a cup of tea and smiled. She put her hand on Alice's cheek and shook her head.

"Lisa! She's got a fever; she'll need some Tylenol too." Mary called into the kitchen. Alice wasn't surprised, she had been sweating up a storm since she had walked downstairs and seen her aunt with company.

"We need to get you wrapped up, break that fever." Mary smiled warmly and wrapped her coat around Alice's shoulders.

"Thank you," Alice smiled. "You are very kind. Your children are very lucky."

Mary laughed, more real this time but it had some funny aura to it.

"I haven't any children, my husband is not the type for children, and though I always wanted one of my own I respected my husband's wishes and didn't push for one." Mary sputtered bitterly.

"I'm so sorry," Alice said. "If it's of any consolation, you would have been a terrific mother."

"Thank you Alice, that means a lot to me."

By this time Lisa was walking in with a try of chicken noodle soup and a turkey sandwich. She set it gently in front of Alice and smiled.

"Now eat and get straight up to bed." Aunt Lisa glared.

"Your auntie is right." Mary said. "You ought to get some rest."

Alice nibbled on the corner of her sandwich; it was the best thing she had eaten in weeks. It has lettuce, cheese, several thin slices of turkey and thick slices of tomato. Alice could tell Lisa was just showing off for Mary, but Alice wasn't complaining. She finished her sandwich in two minutes flat.

"Hungry were you, Alice?" Mary giggled

Alice nodded and smiled as she started on her soup. It was hot, the first hot thing she'd eaten since school let out last month. She scooped out the noodles and the thick chunks of chicken, carrots and celery, after wards she held the bowl up and drained it of the broth.

"Thank you Aunt Lisa." Alice smiled

"Yes Alice, now get to bed." Lisa said. Alice got up and started down the hall to get back to her attic.

"Oh one more thing Alice," Mary spoke up so Alice could hear her from down the hall. "Do come for tea with your auntie some time. I do so enjoy your company."

Alice re-entered the room, she smiled like a normal teenager would and she nodded her head humbly.

"I appreciate the invitation, and I would love too." Alice said, but she doubted she would ever even get to leave the attic again for this little mishap. "Good day, miss."

"Good day Alice, sweet dreams." Mary waved as Alice walked back down the hall and up the ladder into her bedroom. She crawled into bed and sighed a breath of relief, Aunt Lisa hadn't looked any madder than she had expected and Mary was a very sweet woman.

As she lay in her bed she wondered what everyone was doing back in wonderland, was The Hatter getting along alright with her fiancé? Had they gotten into another spat after she fell asleep? It was hard to tell, but she knew if she went into wonderland now that The White Knight wouldn't be there, because Cedric was at work now and he probably wasn't taking faerie drugs to get into wonderland on the job. She did miss The Hatter, and there wouldn't be any trouble if Cedric was at work, so she walked over to her drawer and drew up a small amount of the shimmering liquid. She had to take a moment to find a good vein; her inner elbows were sore and tender still from her previous adventures in wonderland. She found one in between her fingers and she was off to wonderland.

She awoke in her palace bed feeling refreshed and new.

"Hatter!" She called as she stood up to change her clothes; she quickly threw on a white sun dress and some ballet flats and skittered down the stairs.

"Hatter?" She knocked on his door gingerly.

"James? Are you there?" She used his pet name, knowing that if he was in his room that would surly lure him out.

"Alice, I'm a bit tied up right now." She heard from inside the room.

"Oh nonsense." Alice said, turning the door knob. When the door opened she saw The Hatter sitting on his bed, his dress shirt opened and spattered with blood. Alice gasped.

"What happened to you?" She stuttered.

"Oh nothing dear, I'm fine. Most of it isn't mine anyway." He smirked as he nursed his split lip. Alice took a wash cloth from the cabinet next to the shower, wet it from the sink, sat down next to him on his bed and dabbed his lip gently. When she was satisfied with the job she had done, she removed his shirt and tended to the minor cuts and scrapes on his shoulders. At first, Alice was sure he was only saying the blood wasn't his so she wouldn't worry, but as she tended to his wounds she noticed that all the blood could not possibly belong to him.

"James dear, to who does this blood belong, if it is not your own?" Alice inquired

"Take a wild guess." The Hatter said bitterly as he pulled his shirt back up his shoulders and began buttoning the bottom buttons.

"Did you start a spat with Cedric again?" Alice whined

"I started nothing. It isn't my fault that you have awful taste in men."

"You know if you were less confrontational, and you know, stopped kissing me randomly, he wouldn't be so defensive." Alice stopped; she looked again at The Hatters shirt and at his wounds.

"You beat up my fiancé!" She yelled, getting off the bed and standing next to the wall next to the door.

"He started it."

"How could you?"

"He hit me first."

"I'm sure you provoked it."

"So what if I did?" He said standing up and walking over to the wall where Alice was standing. He put his arms up over either side of her, effectively pinning her to the wall.

"So what if I told him about how beautiful your skin is, or how soft your lips felt against mine, or how you have a cute little birth mark on the inside of your thigh." The Hatter smirked at Alice's flushed face, as he placed one hand on her side and the other on the small of her back. Her face burned red and her skin grew hot and irritated.

"James please-"

"Please what?" He chortled; she could see his lips curling into a sweet smile as he laid his head on her shoulder, breathing hot puffs of air down her back. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked innocently.

"No just-"

"No just what Alice?" He laughed lifting his head and throwing his arms up in the air. "No, just stand by your side and watch some other man sleep with you every night? _No, just be nice to Cedric? No, just _make up your mind Alice!" He yelled "You can't have us both. I can't keep doing this to myself, Alice." He walked back over to his bed and sat down pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

They both sat in silence for a good five minutes.

"I'm sorry," He said through the cracked voice of a broken man. "I didn't mean to yell at you, or put you in a place you didn't need to be. " He walked over to her where she was still standing where he left her. "Especially when you've already made your choice." He bent down on one knee and kissed her left hand above where her large diamond engagement ring fit to her finger. She swept her hand over his swollen eyes, his thick black eye liner smudged the inside corners of his purple orbs and she smiled.

"No sweetheart," She said coming down to his level and holding is face in between her hands. "I'm sorry. I know how hard it is for you to control yourself with your condition." She brushed his silvery hair out of his eyes. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you." Her aqua eyes were graying already; it was so difficult for him to see her fading away.

He smiled a thank you for her understanding. He couldn't help himself sometimes; the madness just took him over. He never meant to let the madness hurt Alice, but his feelings for her were only comparable to his scorn for her fiancé.

"You have to be the sweetest thing alive." He said, releasing one solitary tear down his face.

"Don't mention it." She said, sweeping his tear away. "You're my best friend; I could never let you go." Alice yawned, her hair was returning back to the faded dishwater blonde. The Hatter was grateful for her kindness; he could see her eye lids drooping. The least he could do was carry her up to bed and sing her the lullabies she loved.

"Come, Alice." He held out his arms and she collapsed into his warm body. She slept soundly as he rocked her softly to the sound of his voice, once again carrying her up the stairs and into her bedroom, sweeping the limp curls from her sunken face.

"Good night Alice, I love you." He whispered.

When she awoke, she was in her attic as usual. She could hear Aunt Lisa's clacker heels click clacking on the tiled kitchen floor.

"Alice, come down here." Aunt Lisa called.

Alice rose from her bed, and climbed down the ladder and felt the cold tiled floor underneath her bare feet.

"Yes Aunt Lisa?" She asked when she reached the kitchen.

"That nice boy from next door was here, I told him that you were sick but he insisted to see you when you woke up." Aunt Lisa snorted. Alice's heart jumped into her throat, she knew if Cedric was talking to her outside wonderland it meant that it was something he didn't want to be overheard by The Hatter or a servant. That meant that if anyone in wonderland found out about the conversation, Cedric would know Alice had told them.

"Isn't there anything you'd like me to do first?" Alice whimpered.

"No, you mustn't keep that nice boy waiting." It was almost as if she knew that Alice would rather scrub the floors on her hands and knees than speak to Cedric at this moment.

"Alright." Alice said, putting on her favorite ballet flats. "Be back in a bit." She said as she headed out the door and across the lawn and onto the sidewalk that led up to Cedric's house. She rang the door bell and smoothed her hair. She waited a moment before the athletic boy opened the door.

"Alice," Cedric sounded almost surprised. "I've been waiting for you, where have you been?"

"Oh, you know. I've been very sick so I've been sleeping a little longer than usual." She said. Cedric was not convinced; she always had those sunken eyes and that pale complexion outside of wonderland. He could only assume it was the lack of sleep considering he took the same faerie drugs she did and his tanned skin was always the same shade and his emerald eyes were never sunken like hers. Never the less he invited her into his home. Alice said hello to his mother on the way into his room, and she smiled like her heart wasn't about to explode. She was thinking about all the things Hatter said he told him, about her soft lips and the birthmark on her thigh. She could only silently hope it was just the madness coming out to toy with her for a moment.

She entered his room and her smile faded, she played with her fingers nervously. She could hear the radio set to low, the lyrics barely audible, but she knew he was probably listening to Seether.

_I wanna get some gasoline, and burn her house down._

"Why so tense, dear?" He asked nonchalantly

"I just don't want to get you sick is all, you have work."

He laughed smoothly, snatching her up into his large arms. He held her head securely against his chest. "Is that all, Alice?" he whispered in her ear. "You wouldn't be keeping something from me would you?" he breathed. His voice sent cold chills down her back.

"No, of course not." Alice lied.

"So how does he know about your birthmark?" He retorted

"What birthmark?" She asked innocently, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"You know bloody well what birthmark!" He snapped holding her even tighter.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about." She said, finally wriggling free.

"Oh? So you weren't in wonderland this morning?"

"I didn't say that."

"So that lunatic didn't warn you what he said?"

"He's not a lunatic!"

"What happened Alice?"

"You know I've been going to wonderland a little longer than you, Cedric. I didn't wait around for prince charming to show up on my doorstep."

"I didn't ask you if you waited, I asked you how he knew about the birthmark."

"Maybe I don't even have a birthmark." She spoke hoping he would forget about this by the time he got the chance to be anywhere near where that birthmark was placed, and that would be after they were married. A few weeks should be enough time to forget, right?

"Maybe I should make it my business to find out." Cedric growled

"Cedric you are being ridiculous." She said walking closer to the door. Cedric blocked her, locked the door and he threw Alice onto his bed. In one swift motion he had her pants undone and thrown to the floor, he was trying to pry open her clamped thighs while holding one hand over her panicked mouth.

"What are you so worried about, Alice, if there isn't anything there?" He said removing his hand from her mouth to pry open her legs. And there it was, it was at least two shades difference between her natural skin tone and placed very high up on her inner thigh. She knew she had been defeated.

"You little whore."

"Cedric, I'm sorry. I just thought that it would be better that you not know."

"Better for who Alice? Huh?" He wasn't hurt, but he pretended that he was, he was still enamored by the half naked girl in his bed.

"Please stop being so emotional, so he helped me get dressed before I even knew you."

"He would have had to have been pretty damn close to you to see that Alice. I should have known. You know if you're going to whore yourself out to every bloody man in wonderland then maybe I should start treating you like the whore you are." His hands lingered to his own pants. Alice didn't look shocked.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, ignoring the fact that he had called her a whore three times in the last two minutes.

"Why not? The Hatter obviously got pretty close to you before you told him to stop."

"I am not consenting to this." She said as she tried to push his heavy body off her fragile figure.

"I don't honestly care, no one can blame me. You're just a tramp, who is going to stop me? You can't even push me off and you're aunt wouldn't care if you told her." She could feel the gashes in his shoulders; she suddenly remembered the blood on The Hatter's shirt.

"He won't like this you know. You only managed to split his lip and cut him up a little bit. I can feel your scabs from under your shirt he really fucked you up Cedric, and he's not going to like it if I go back to wonderland and tell him about this. He'll-"At that moment the silver cat landed in the window to see the scene unfold. He jumped on Cedric's back and ran his razor sharp claws through his shirt and into his tender skin. Cedric yelped and backed away from the bed. The cat stood in between Alice and Cedric, next to Alice's pants, his back arched and hissing.

"Your cat I presume?" He asked apologetically

"Yeah..." she looked at him.

_He didn't know who the cat was._

"Yeah I found him a few weeks ago." She said, throwing her pants back on.

"Look, Alice, I-"

"Don't worry about it; we'll just call it even." She stammered and she grabbed the cat and cradled him in her arms, hiding him as best she could.

"What is his name?"

"Who's name?

"The cat."

"Oh- uh... His name is umm…" She stuttered as she searched for a name

"Dinah. His name is Dinah." She said finally.

"Strange name for a boy cat."

"I don't make fun of your name dear." Alice smiled "I should be going; I have a lot of chores to do." She walked out of his bedroom door and into the living room, she said goodbye to his mother and ran across the lawn and into her own home, up the latter to her attic and set The Hatter on her bed.

"Thank you." She sighed

The Hatter purred in response.

"You have to be the best house pet I have ever had." She giggled

He cocked his head as if to say "Naturally"

She rubbed his back and smiled, it was nearly nightfall, she yawned and plopped down on her bed.

"You know, that wouldn't have happened had you not had such a loud mouth." She sniggered

The cat mewed in response, but it wasn't heard over her aunt's screaming at her to stop talking to herself and get to bed. Alice smiled, put on her pajamas and crawled happily into bed, for the second night in a row, with her best friend.

"See you tomorrow in wonderland, James."

The cat licked her nose and pushed her hair from her face with his furry paws.

End Chapter

Okay, I really, really appreciate the time you take to review my stories 3

Also I don't own Seether or Alice in Wonderland or anything else I may have used in this story.

Thank you all so much! Much Love, Marni.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice, could you hand me my hair brush?" Margret's voice sounded chipper and upbeat. She had a date tonight with that boy she'd been seeing as of late.

"Ooohhh, you have to get all prettied up for old what's his name, Do you?" Alice teased.

"Oh please Alice, don't be ridiculous" Those words seemed to echo in her mind over and over,

"Alice you're being ridiculous." "Don't be ridiculous, Alice."

"Alice-Alice!"

"Put your seat belt on, Alice! You know better!" Her mother snapped, looking at her young daughter in the rear view mirror.

"Oh Alice, don't be ridiculous, let me help you." The Hatter was somehow blended into the sounds of her families last day together.

"Alice, just quit fidgeting and put on your seat belt! Alice!" Margret scolded

"Who died and made Margret Queen?" Alice sniggered

"Who died and made Margret-"

"Who died- Margret-"Her name echoed in Alice's head.

"Margret…"

"Put your seat belt on, Alice!"

"Alice-"

Alice rolled out of her bed to the sound of her aunt screaming her name at the top of her lungs.

"Coming!" Alice groaned

Alice marched down the stairs in time to get a good scolding for being down stairs while company was over the day before and to be told her chores would be doubled until she had learned her lesson.

"One last thing Alice," Her aunt smirked "That nice boy from next door brought you some flowers. I put them on the dining room table. They aren't to be moved, I don't want you to ruin them."

Alice glanced over to the table, there, sure enough; there was a large vase full of white roses.

"A pity they aren't red, they would match the room much better."

"You could always paint them red."

Her aunt gave her the strangest of looks.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice." Lisa said "Go back to your room." She said disgusted.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go thank Cedric for the roses."

"You may thank him later, he said he would be stopping by, something about helping you do something with that awful room of yours."

"Well that was very kind of him; just send him up when he arrives." Alice said, climbing back up the ladder to her room without another word. She was still quite frazzled from this morning's strange dream and she didn't much want to talk to her aunt or anyone else for that matter. She got back up to her room and plopped down on her bed. She knew The Hatter was probably still furious with Cedric from the events of the day before. She sighed, knowing it would probably be best to handle him now rather than later when the madness had already started to seep through his conscious mind. Maybe he could help with her nightmares anyway; he always had a way of managing her pain. Eventually she worked up the strength to get up off her bed and inject herself into wonderland.

When Alice awoke in wonderland, she heard a loud crash from down the stairs. She stood up, and cautiously made her way down the stairs. She could hear the sound of breaking glass and shouting as her food hit the last step. A man almost as tall as the Hatter, with lilac skin and violet cat ears on his head where his hair should have been stroked his whiskers as the Hatter screamed at the walls and stomped his feet.

"Hatter! You've gone mad! No stop this now, what if Miss Alice is to come home?"

"I can't Chesh, you didn't see him!"

"It couldn't have been that bad-"

"Not that bad? Not that bad! God only knows what would have happened if I hadn't shown up!"

Alice took a seat on the last step, it would be better if she didn't intervene, The Cheshire Cat always knew just what to say to calm him down.

"But you did show up-"

"Yes but what if I can't be there next time? What kind of a husband is he to be anyhow? What is she thinking?" The Hatters skin started to shimmer with a strange tone of rage that Alice had never seen before.

"Hatter! You must control yourself! You are no better than he if you are to lose control now, what if you had gone mad and hurt Alice like he did? We all have our faults-"The Cheshire Cat ducked as The Hatter threw a tea pot at the wall.

"My faults don't involve raping Alice!"

"Do you honestly think-"

"Yes Chesh, Yes I do! It was out! What did he plan on doing with it if he wasn't going too? Is this some sort of new game they play in that world now; because I wasn't informed!" The Hatter shouted as his irises grew black.

"You're losing control!"

"Why shouldn't I? Give me one reason I shouldn't walk right into his house, drag him out by his teeth and-"The Hatter then received a loud smack to the face.

"Because that would be just brilliant, let me just recap your conversation 'Oh, hi there Alice, I know I killed your fiancé and all, but I thought that maybe, if I wasn't being to forward, if we could go see a movie or something. Oh? What's that? You never want to speak to me again? Well I wonder why that is. It's because I've gone completely bonkers?' Bloody Brilliant man!" At that moment The Cheshire Cat looked over to the stairs and saw Alice sitting on the bottom step.

"You slapped me."

"Yes. I slapped you."

"Thanks for that."

"You're quite welcome," The purple man straightened out his tie and smiled. "It's nice to see you again Miss Alice." The Hatter looked over, his face an awful shade of red.

"A-Alice." He stammered "When did you get here?"

"A few moments ago actually," she motioned to the broken tea pot on the floor. "I didn't know you would be here today, Cheshire."

"Please dear, call me Charlie."

Alice laughed at the absurdity.

"Have you grown accustomed to your human name?" She giggled

"Yes, it's quite odd isn't it? How one becomes so informal when you've been out of wonderland so long" He smiled, allowing The Hatter to crumple to the floor and begin picking up the shattered pieces of the things he'd broken in his fit.

"Well if that's what you'd like, Charlie is what I will call you."

"Why thank you Miss Alice." He said kissing her hand gingerly.

"I should call a servant to help with the mess." Alice smiled at The Hatter, who hadn't dared to look up from the floor since she had been announced.

"Let me, I need the fresh wonderland air anyway, a stroll would be quite lovely." Charlie said with a smile. "Excuse me dear, it was a pleasure seeing you again Alice." He exited, leaving Alice staring at The Hatter, who was still on the floor wallowing in his disgust for himself.

"Hatter?" She said quietly

"Yes Alice?" He said without looking up

"Would you mind terribly escorting me to get lunch? I'm famished, and you are the best cook."

"I would love too." He lifted his head and smiled as she lent him her hand to help him from the floor. She dusted the glass from his jeans and examined his hands for cuts. He looked unharmed for the most part, so she swept the hair out of his face and smirked sweetly.

"You know, you really should stop throwing these tantrums, someone could get hurt."

"Oh shut up." He said, his eyes returning to their normal hue. "Would you like some of those cheese raviolis?"

"How did you guess?"

"Made them last night when I got home, I figured you would come home for lunch and I know they're your favorite. I thought you'd need the comfort after-erm… That whole mess." He sputtered around for the correct words.

Alice was touched by how thoughtful he was, even though he was obviously more upset about the whole ordeal than she was.

"Thank you." She said her face reddening

"Don't mention it," He said, leading her to the dinner table and dishing her out a good helping of ravioli and handing her the cheese she liked to sprinkle on top. He was just sitting down to his own lunch when they heard a loud banging on the door.

"Where is Alice, Cat?" Alice recognized Cedric's voice immediately.

"Now, now, no need to get snarky with me," Charlie said. "She's in the dining hall with The Hatter, probably sitting down to lunch."

"Get out of my way."

"No need to push." Charlie opened to door to the dining hall and bowed. "Miss Alice, you have a visitor."

"Alice, I told your aunt I'd be over to see you and you left." His voice boomed

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you had work, I didn't know you'd be over so soon." She smiled lightly. "Have some lunch, you too Charlie, The Hatter makes the best cheese ravioli."

"You think it's that easy?" You just apologize and it's all better?" His voice settled a bit, but he still sounded infuriated. "And with him no less, I hoped you'd be smart enough to assume that I didn't want you alone with this joker anymore."

"You know, Cedric, is it?" Charlie started "I try to keep a good watch on Miss Alice and my friend The Hatter, and I didn't get the idea that you didn't want them alone together until this moment. And considering that all of the nonsense that you are upset about happened long before any of us had met you, we just assumed you were just being emotional." He explained.

"No one asked you." Cedric snapped.

"Well dear, that is the long and short of it." Alice said kindly "Chesh is quite good at explaining things, he's a clever one, he is."

"Why thank you Miss Alice." Charlie smiled

"Chesh, why don't you have some lunch?" The Hatter motioned to the empty places at the table. "And _you_ may stay as well I suppose." He growled at Cedric.

"Thank you, Hatter." Charlie smiled and sat himself between Alice and where Cedric would sit.

They sat in silence for a few moments, passing around the ravioli and the large tossed salad the hatter made.

"So, Cedric," The Hatter started "How's your back?" his eyes glinted with joy

"Alright, a little sore, Alice's cat doesn't like me very much I suppose." Cedric stopped "How did you know about my back?"

"Miss Alice was concerned; she came here this morning to inquire a cure from the best healer in wonderland." Charlie tossed his salad in strawberry vinaigrette as he spoke, exchanging looks between The Hatter and Alice.

"That was very kind of you, love." Cedric said "I thought you'd be cross. You have every right to be of course."

"Of course not, dear." Alice didn't look up from her raviolis "Hatter, you haven't happened to conjure something up have you? I know you've been very busy, but it would mean the world to me if you could help Cedric. "

The Hatter grimaced

"It's only a cat scratch, it's not like the cat went for his throat." He growled

"No, but my cat has very dirty paws and we wouldn't want Cedric to get infected, now would we?" Alice kicked him under the table.

"Anything for you, Alice." The Hatter finished off his food and stood from the table. "Excuse me sweetheart." He looked at Alice and smiled, "Chesh, _Cedric._" He exited the room and walked off into his laboratory.

"He does that just to irritate me, doesn't he?" Cedric laughed

"Oh I'm quite sure he doesn't mean anything by it." Charlie smirked

"Are you sure?"

"Well he is mad, so it's not exactly down to a science." Charlie laughed "More ravioli?" he asked, passing the dish around the table.

"No thank you." Cedric wiped his mouth and moved to a seat closer to Alice. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Absolutely, I should check up on The Hatter anyway." Charlie said, nimbly sweeping himself to the door. "See you all in a bit. _Alice_- You know where to find me if you need me." He winked, and with that he left.

"What was that supposed to mean, Alice?" Cedric looked suspicious.

"Chesh knows everything, I know it seems strange, but he is just generally knowledgeable about almost anything you could possibly ask him." Alice sipped her tea.

"Anything?"

"Almost."

"So he knows about what happened yesterday?"

"Naturally."

"And he's told The Hatter."

"I wouldn't know what he's told The Hatter." Alice poured herself another cup of tea. "Tea dear?"

"No, thank you." He shook his head, "Alice I'm very sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was just upset; I haven't the faintest idea what I was thinking. Not that you were in the right either, not telling me these things."

"I wasn't aware my private life before you came to wonderland was important to you."

"Alice, you know better."

"If you say so dear." Alice sipped her tea and looked up as Charlie and The Hatter re-entered the room, The Hatter carrying some sort of strange looking mucus colored paste in a jar.

"Take off your shirt." The Hatter had a sly grin on his face.

"Hatter, if you wouldn't mind I got a cut from the broken glass-"

"This isn't for you, Alice." The Hatter said with an evil smirk. "I'm sure Chesh wouldn't mind taking you back to the lab to get you some of the usual medicine."

"Why didn't you use that for Cedric?" Alice asked as Cedric started peeling off his shirt.

"Just wanted to get the job done right I suppose." The Hatter smiled, "This may sting a bit." He cackled looking at all the marks down Cedric's back. The large thick scabs on his shoulders from the fight the other day and the thin, red angry scabs from where he had dug his claws into his tender flesh. Without a second thought he dumped the entire condense onto his back, Cedric let out a scream and jumped out of his seat.

"What did you do to me?" He yelped

"Oh quit being such a baby." The Hatter sniggered, he looked at Alice, and she looked a bit dizzy. It was only then he noticed her eyes were grey and her skin was losing color, her hair returning to its limp and frail nature.

"Chesh, could you take Alice to bed? She's not looking very well." The Hatter looked quite disappointed with himself as he looked to Cedric's blistered back. "She likes it when you sing 'The Call of Wonderland' lullaby'"

"Of course," He nodded "Do be good whilst I'm away. I'll know if you aren't." His ice blue eyes glimmered as he walked Alice up the stairs and out of sight.

"Are you going to fix this?" Cedric said in agony.

"It'll all melt off in a few minutes, but while I've got you here I want you to know that I know what you were going to do to Alice, and Chesh may have saved you this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."

"Are you threatening me?" Cedric said standing up, his back protesting in pain.

"Absolutely" The Hatter smiled "If I could mess you're day up with a few blisters imagine what I could do if I was really trying to hurt you.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Challenge Accepted." The Hatter smirked, his eyes growing black.

End Chapter Three

Pretty pretty please review. I don't really know where I'm going with this story so I'm kind of just winging it. If no one is reading it then Imma just keep winging it .


	4. Chapter 4

Alice awoke feeling refreshed and focused, it was about six in the morning and she couldn't hear her aunt's shoes clicking from the kitchen. She rose from her bed and looked in the mirror; here skin looked much less gray and pale than it had usually been, pink almost. Her scabbed face looked almost normal, and her eyes were a dull blue. She quickly got dressed to do her daily chores, she wanted to get everything out of the way early so she could maybe get out of the house, get some sun perhaps.

She smiled at the silver cat lying on her pillow, petting his ears playfully.

"Good morning Hatter," She said cheerfully. "Your cooking always has a way of making me feel great." She rubbed his tummy and he purred loudly.

"I'll be in wonderland a bit later, maybe in time for afternoon tea. I have to get my chores done early and get to the library and pick up a few books."

The Hatter purred happily again and mewed quietly as he rubbed up against her arm.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." She said walking to her bedroom door. "Be good." She smirked.

After Alice did the dishes, wiped the counters, swept, mopped and scrubbed the hardwood floors and picked up the living room, vacuumed, cleaned the bathrooms, and watered all the plants she was off to the library. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Alice wondered if Cedric would have liked to come with her to the library, but she thought it best to let him sleep in. It was only noon after all. So Alice walked happily down the street and into town.

The smell of food flooded the air and the town was bursting with life. It was a busy Saturday morning in her small town. It looked like a girl from her school was looking at buying a car from a local lot and several of her class mates were at a small burger joint that played loud music and offered large portions of food for small amounts of money. Alice made her way past the crowed street and into the quiet library. An old lady sat at the front desk reading a book. Alice made her way to the back of the library where they kept the fiction. She stacked her arms full of books; she started with _The Giver Trilogy _and_ the Hunger Games._ By the time she was finished she had twelve books, doubting she could carry all the books, she limited herself to the first five she picked up.

The woman at the desk smiled at her, she was talking about how all the kids now were all reading the new books like The Hunger Games, but forgetting about the classics like The Giver. Alice just smiled and took her books, rather than get into a conversation she knew could last for hours.

Alice kept her head in her book the whole way home. She was really excited to read the Hunger Games since she had heard someone talking about it in town last week. By the time she got to her street, she was only to the fourth chapter but she was already completely invested in the book. She was paying no attention to where she was going, or who she was running into.

"Cedric!" She said, finally looking up from her book "I'm sorry, I was just so busy-"

"It's fine. I was just coming to see you anyway," he started, putting his hands on the back of his head. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight, you know we could go clubbing or something."

Alice shrugged, she had never been clubbing but it seemed simple enough in the movies. Dancing and teenagers. How bad could it be?

"Sure, it sounds fun. What time should I be ready?" Alice asked

"Around 10:30ish" He said. "I'll talk to your aunt; you can stay at my house tonight if we get home too late."

It amazed Alice how easy that was for him. He would just talk to Aunt Lisa and everything just melted away. All her troubles, gone with one talk from Cedric.

"Okay, I'll be ready." Alice smiled "I'm going to go have some tea with The Hatter in a bit, but I should be back before then."

"Be careful, he's in a foul mood. He and I had a conversation and the last thing I heard is he really hurt someone last night after you left."

Alice was doubtful, Cedric was never a fan of The Hatter and he would probably try to skew her opinion of him. On the other hand, she knew very well that the hatter had gone off the handle once before and seriously hurt someone, and she didn't even make it in time for the cure. Her name was Mary Ann she thought, The White Rabbit's house maid. She had gotten into the crossfire when The Hatter was shaking things up at The Rabbits house while he was trying to save Alice from the Red Queen. She couldn't help but think about how awful The Hatter had probably felt, killing such a young girl the way he did. But he had gotten his issues under control now. He wasn't as easily frazzled as he used to be, but lately he had been very touchy. She had never seen his eyes do the things they had been, and that would explain why Chesh had suddenly come back from his new life. He must have known what was happening.

"Alice?" Cedric called

Alice must have phased out because she had completely ignored his statement until now.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," She smiled. "The Hatter would never hurt me."

Alice wondered if Cedric knew about Mary Ann, or if he had just picked up on The Hatter's violent nature from their spats.

"I'm sure he wouldn't _intend _to hurt you, Alice."

"Indeed, thank you for the warning." Alice smiled and assured him once again that she'd be ready for their date.

Alice tried her best to avoid the eyes of her aunt until Cedric could get the chance to talk to her. So she scurried across the clean floors and up to her room without a peep. When she got there she noticed that The Hatter was no longer sitting on her pillow and he was nowhere to be found in her room. She started to wonder if The Hatter had really hurt someone, but if he had why would he have come to her room to sleep on her pillow, for comfort? She franticly searched for a vein that wasn't completely collapsed. She wondered how Cedric kept his veins so clean, maybe it was all the working out he did. She finally found one in her right hand and she was off to Wonderland.

When she awoke she saw Chesh sitting in one corner of her room. He was sipping tea and looking worried, it was strange seeing him this way but she didn't think anything of it. She wanted to see The Hatter.

"Why, good morning Miss Alice."

"Hello Charlie, have you seen The Hatter? Cedric told me he could use a friend."

"Cedric told you that?" Chesh lifted an eyebrow in response.

"Those may have not been his exact words, but that is what I took from the conversation." Alice smiled softly

"I'm afraid he's asked me not to let you see him in his current state."

"What state?" Alice tilted her head

"He lost control again last night; it's really bad this time."

"I'm going to see him, you can't stop me." Alice stood from her seat on the bed.

"I'm afraid I must Miss." He rose to block the door.

"Chesh I need to see him." Alice insisted

"For what reason Miss, I know he is _your_ best friend but I am not quite sure that is a qualifying reason for me to break a promise to _my_ best friend."

"Cheshire, you know exactly why I need to see him." Alice growled

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Miss." He kept calm and stroked his whiskers softly.

"You do, you just want me to say it." She snapped.

"Possibly, but you won't know until you say it then, will you?"

"You know I can't." Alice whimpered

"I know you are hurting someone you care about to make your life easier at home with your aunt. I know how irresponsibly ignorant you are being. I know you are marrying someone you can't stand. I know you you've been beaten up at least twice since your engagement. I know you are slowly killing The Hatter. I know a lot of things Miss Alice, but the reason you can't tell me why you need to see The Hatter is completely beyond me." The Cat's eyes flicked from side to side, observing Alice's movements. Alice just stared, her eyes spitting daggers at his every breath.

"I love him. Move." She breathed

The cat smirked the only way a cat can and stepped aside.

"You'll find him in the dungeon dear, the north wing." The cat added "Would you like me to escort you?"

"I think you've done quite enough." Alice hissed running down two flights of stairs and down to the dungeon where The Cheshire Cat was already there to meet her.

"You know that is really irritating."

"Sorry, I promised him I wouldn't let him hurt you."

"Any other promises you made I should know about."

"Well the last one wasn't actually a promise, more of a suggestion." He said softly

Alice glared as she reached the entrance to the north wing of the dungeon, but her eyes softened when she saw the Hatter, chained and silent in the corner. His arms and legs clamped and shacked to the wall, and his head down in a rage.

"Hatter?" She whispered.

"Alice?" He said in a voice that didn't seem to be his own, it sounded as if he had been screaming all night.

"Why is he down here?" She looked to the cat

"We didn't want him to hurt anyone; you know how he is when he gets mad like this."

Alice remembered Mary Ann.

"Hatter, I'm here. I'm coming over there now." Alice sputtered as she walked cautiously over to the corner where he was chained.

"Be careful Miss Alice."

"Alice, No. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." Alice said confidently brushing the hair out of his eyes. His head was wet with sweat and his hair was plastered to his forehead.

"How do you know? I hurt that other girl, I killed her Alice. She looked just like you, how do you know I wouldn't kill you too?"

"You won't" Alice said softly

"But Alice," he started, his eyes still in a dark haze

"Trust me."

Alice put her hands on his hot cheeks, he was sweating. She could feel the heart beat in his temples. She could see the hate in his eyes, hate for everyone, maybe even for her. For a moment she was scared, she could feel her hands start to with draw when her heart jumped into her throat.

"I've been meaning to tell you something." She said into his ear.

"And what is that?" He said defeated

"I want to tell you, but I don't want you to be completely crazy when I do."

"I'm not crazy." He snarled, his mood completely flipping.

Alice dropped her hands from his face. Her legs shook, and her fingers twitched.

"Alice, I'm sorry. Please- don't go. Don't leave me here alone, please." He begged

"I won't leave you. I promise."

"Well a lot of promises have been broken today." He growled at Charlie.

"I'm sorry, last time I checked you were begging her to stay." Charlie purred

"Alice, I'm sorry for hurting Cedric, and I'm sorry for not trying to get along with him. It just kills me to see you with him. I can't handle it, Alice. I just- I can't. I drives me- It makes me completely-"

"Mad?" Alice looked into his eyes, his purple irises ringed with black.

"You always know just what to say to make me smile." He said sarcastically.

"I hate Cedric too." Alice smiled "He just made my life so much easier, my aunt loved him. When he was around she wasn't nearly as cruel. I haven't gone hungry since he started coming over and she hasn't made me clean for more than a few hours a day in months. I put your feelings below my selfish needs. I just wanted to make life easier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." He said

"I'm not. That's the sad part, I'm that pathetic." Alice gloomed

"That is pretty pathetic." The Hatter teased quietly.

"Shut up." She smiled

"Is there anything else you want to confess, you know, while I'm hanging here?" He laughed

"Yeah, but I'd rather you not be hanging there when I tell you." Alice grazed his cheek with her hand.

"Charlie, do you mind?" Alice asked

The cat looked at the Hatter, his eyes were hopeful and he looked better at least. He was unsure, but he was willing to compromise.

"I will put you on a two foot ankle chain, but that's all you can ask from me Miss Alice." Chesh smiled warmly.

And with that a team of guards assembled to attach The Hatter from the wall restraints, and attached him with one ankle chain. The Hatter rubbed his raw wrists and wrapped his arms around Alice. She was in a euphoric state, his arms felt like heaven around her waist. His body was hot on her frozen skin and his muscles pressed gently on her back. He placed his head on her shoulder; she could feel his hot tears streaming from his eyes. She lead him to the floor, he laid his head in her lap and stroked his hair.

"Everything's going to be okay sweetheart." She whispered.

"Alice I could have killed someone, I could have killed you."

"But you didn't."

"I could have."

"Did you?"

"No, but"

"But you didn't." Alice said looking him in the eyes. "James, I have something I want to tell you. It's kind of difficult for me because of how ignorant I've been, but here it goes. I-"Alice and the Hatter heard a large boom.

"Now Alice, I told you to be ready at ten." Cedric said in a huff.

"Cedric, gosh time does fly when you're having fun." Alice stammered

"You know Chesh, of all the promised you'd made, this is the one I had hoped you'd keep." The Hatter growled

"Oh, sorry Hatter, he's a bit tied up at the moment." Cedric smirked

"Cedric, where is Charlie?" Alice questioned

"You know, Alice it doesn't really matter does it? This is my kingdom when there is no queen and since there isn't I will do as I please." Cedric glared at Alice "Your friends may be here but my guards are loyal to me. They don't keep secrets like you do, Alice." He snarled.

"Quite honestly," The Knight spat "I can't decide who will be beheaded first." He looked at the Hatter "You for all the trouble you've put me through in the last few months." His gaze drifted to Alice, "Or you so I can see the look on his face." Cedric laughed as his guards chained Alice and The Hatter to the walls of the dingy dungeon.

Ten minutes later everyone had gone, there was silence.

"Alice?" The Hatter croaked

"Yes love?"

"You really know how to pick men."

"Shut up." She said, a smile gracing her face.

Every hour someone was sent to inject Alice with the drug to keep her sustained in wonderland. Sustained for the execution that was to take place at dawn, where she would be executed first.

.

The End

Yeah so since I've been so conflicted with this story I'm either going to cut it at the next chapter or stretch it depending on the turn out of this chapter.

So let me know what you think about everything and tell me how you feel.

I personally only like the first chapter soooo I'm pretty on the fence.

Okay well anyway, I'd like to thank my only two reviewers and the people who have kept tabs on this story since I posted it last week, one of which reviewed on the first night that I posted it and gave me the confidence to write more than one chapter.

Much love to JezzStar and OnlyHurtInside for being my only reviewers and supporting me through the last week XD

Thank you all for reading

I Love All of You,

Marni

PS my editor is out so I apologize .


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's arms became raw and red. The needles began to get thicker and thicker, he was just doing this to hurt her. She knew his little games. She knew he was only trying to be clever the way he ignored her screams. He was just trying to get under her skin. It was early in the morning, long before the sun came up, when they separated her from The Hatter. She now sat in her room, the door locked and guarded by three or four of his little minions.

"Cedric! You are being the biggest baby!" Alice screamed "Cedric!"

There was no reply. Alice wailed in agony, there was no stopping him, whatever was happening to the Hatter was at least 20 times worse than the thick needles that penetrated her skin every hour.

"Cedric! I'm sorry!" Alice cried "I'm sorry; it's me that upset you. It's me you want!"

Alice's cries did not fall on deaf ears; Cedric was in the throne room, listening to her every word. He smirked; it was really tearing her up that somewhere The Hatter was in pain. He could use this to his advantage he thought. If he released her into wonderland, banished her to the end of the world it would drive her mad. Poor little Alice wouldn't know what to do. But what's to stop her from just leaving wonderland? Cedric pondered this for a moment; he didn't know how to keep her here. _But the Hatter would_. Cedric rose from the throne, smiling and laughing. He knew exactly what to do.

"I am King now, Alice." He said holding his crowned head up high. "You have no power here."

Cedric strolled down the stairs and into the dungeon where The Hatter was being kept, his eyes looked defeated and weary.

"Oh Hatter." He sighed insincerely, looking at the Hatters' raw wrists and faded eye liner. "She played both of us you know, she played me into thinking she loved me, and she played you into thinking she didn't. It's a sick game she plays."

"I invented this game, Cedric." Hatter spat. "You can't turn me against her. She is my world."

"Fine," He said smugly. "Then I should get right to the point, you know how to keep her in wonderland. I want to know too."

"Why? Why would I tell you that? So you can keep her here, keep her to torture? Not a chance." The Hatter Snapped.

"No, I just thought it would be a lot nicer of me to keep her here. She hasn't a thing to go back too at home. I thought I'd do her a kindness, even if I kept her here forever she would be happier in that tower where at least she gets three meals a day." He smiled "And perhaps I'd even consider letting her go, in banishment of course, if we came to an agreement."

"What sort of agreement?" The Hatter's eyes looked hopeful; his violet irises competed with his swollen eyelids.

"Oh I don't know, I hadn't given much thought to it." Cedric lied. "But off the top of my head I think I'd like you to stay here, without an argument, I'd like you to be the healer for my subjects and myself, and I want you to do as I say, exactly what I say. _Every time I speak._ Do you understand?"

The Hatter weighed his options; on one hand Alice would be safe from her aunt. She could run to the other side of wonderland and live happily for the rest of her days, while he was here in misery. On the other they would both be miserable and dead. That was all he had to think over. Alice would be happy, and safe.

"How do I know you will keep your word?" The Hatter snorted

"I suppose an Immortal Agreement is in order."

The Hatter knew what that meant, if Cedric was to break his word, the king himself would die. Breaking the vow would not be that important to him, not as important as his life.

"Alternatively, I would require you to make one as well. I can't have you running off the first chance you get." Cedric smiled, his charm was shining as his eyes flashed brilliantly.

"Alright." The Hatter said relieved, Alice would live. "I will get started on Alice's grounding remedy as soon as the agreement is made."

"No time like the present," Cedric snapped his fingers to have the Hatter's right hand released. "Do you agree to follow my orders without hesitation, including but not limited to being my healer, living in my palace, and being loyal to me and my subjects?" Cedric held out his hand for the Hatter to take.

"I shall abide by the listed terms if you are to release Alice, unharmed, into wonderland. You are to see to it that none of your subjects harm her and that she is taken to the other side of wonderland when she is released, and you are to smooth things over with her aunt, so if she ever manages to return she has somewhere to go."

"Well haven't you just thought of everything?" Cedric smirked. "I agree." He said taking the Hatter's free hand.

"As do I." The Hatter squeezed his hand, a burning sensation moved from his hand up his arm and into his heart.

"The bond has been made." Cedric's smile looked eerie and grim. "Release him."

The Hatter dropped from the wall with a loud thud. His wrists bleeding and red from the hard shackles.

"You are to leave those as they are." Cedric said, motioning to his raw wrists. "You earned your scars. Now, get to work on Alice's grounding whatever. I don't have time for this nonsense."

"It's in my room." The Hatter laughed madly "I was going to give it to her as a wedding present, so she could get away from you."

Cedric's muscles tensed as he smacked The Hatter across the mouth.

"Silence." He growled, "Retrieve it and then come to the throne room for further instructions. And don't keep me waiting, I haven't given the order of Alice's safety yet and god knows what my guards have assumed." Cedric grinned evilly.

The Hatter grimaced as he walked to his room from the dingy dungeon. What had he gotten himself into? What would this mean to him, for Chesh? Oh god, he'd forgotten about Chesh. Where was he? Was he alright? Surly he would have dematerialized like he did, somewhere far, far away. He probably knew enough to get out while he could. He was a smart man.

When he reached his room he grabbed the blue bottle from his night stand, just a week ago he made it. It had seemed like a far off dream, a week ago. He sighed and walked down the hall to where he knew Cedric would be sitting on his throne, ready to make his life hell.

"Here it is." He said holding the bottle up to Cedric.

"What are you giving it to me? Go give it to Alice."

The Hatter felt something cruel coming. There was something in his eyes that screamed "I'm about to make your life miserable."

"Oh and Hatter," Cedric could hardly contain his glee. "Don't give her any affection, just give her the antidote and get out. Unless you have something awful to say to her," Cedric was almost giddy now. "Oi, you could tell her that you never loved her, and you were only taking care of her because you felt obligated because she was the queens' ward before she died."

The Hatter gritted his teeth, but then broke a small smile, his eyes growing slightly black.

"She'll never believe that you know. Don't you think it would be much crueler to let us say our good byes and then send her on her way, alone and heartbroken?"

The Knight paused, he knew he was the queens' right hand before the rebellion, but he didn't know why. Now he did, The Hatter was a genius. An evil genius at that. Was it he that started all the new age torture to get information from prisoners of war? Did The Hatter design the war powers machines; the ones that killed the entire royal family? Was he responsible for half of wonderland in ruin, all the deaths, all the mindless agonies of his past? Was The Mad Hatter more clever than he had originally thought?

"Yes," Cedric settled himself. "That would be perfect. Go on, quickly. You don't have much time."

The Hatter ran. He ran all the way up the stairs and past he guards with white make up and numbers and suits of card painted on their faces. He pushed past the nine of spades and bumped chests with the three of diamonds.

"What's yer business here boy?" The card man snapped

"I'm on business from the King," The Hatter snapped

The guard seemed to think this was the magic word, because he moved aside and allowed The Hatter to enter Alice's quarters.

"Alice!" He cried, setting the bottle on a dresser and snatching her up into a passionate embrace.

"Are you alright?" He asked kissing her swollen wrists "Have they been treating you okay? How are you? Have you been hurt-"

"Hatter I'm fine, how are you?" She interrupted seeing his eyes looked weary and dark

"Never better," He joked "listen to me, Alice. He's going to let you go, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. Don't think about me, or Chesh or what could be happening, just run."

"Hatter, what have you done?" She looked worried

"I haven't done a thing, just listen to me and do as I say." He said, possibly for the last time pushing her stubborn hair out of her eyes. It was the same hair that was always in her eyes, he wished she'd just cut the stupid thing.

"You made a deal with him." She accused, tears in her eyes.

"You have no right to make such accusations; we haven't the time for a spat now." He breathed "We don't have much time; we are at the mercy of the new king."

"The new king? That's crazy; he needs someone with royal ties to be proclaimed king."

"Apparently not, the guards are obeying him well enough."

"This can't be happening." Alice looked pale; her arms were swollen from the needles. The Hatter smiled and picked a leaf from a plant on Alice's desk. It was an odd enough plant, slightly yellow with small purple freckles. The new king had told him to leave his wounds alone; he said nothing of Alice's'.

"This is a Chalice Berry plant; it's almost magical what it does for wounds." He said rubbing the natural oils onto Alice's wounds. "It will take out any infection, any little bump or scratch, any physical pain. Remember this plant and you will never fall ill."

"Now is hardly the time for this." Alice moaned

"Now is the perfect time for this." He said as he watched her arm return to its normal size and color. "The infection could have killed you. Never eat it though; it's very toxic if ingested."

"Thanks for the tip," She rolled her eyes "What is going on down there?"

"It doesn't matter," He took her cheeks in his hands. "Just do as I say and run."

"How did you get him to let you in here?" She smirked

"I made a moron out of him of course; I told him that it would break your heart if you saw me like this. Played him like a damn fiddle." He smiled, obviously impressed with himself

"But it does," She took a leaf from the plant and rubbed it on his wrists. "I hate to see you like this."

"I had hoped it would give you some sort of closure if we got to say good bye. Just do me a favor and make it look like I really messed your day up when they take you alright?"

"Take me where?" Alice looked shocked

"They are going to take you to the other side of wonderland, we have friends there. Tell them I sent you, if they don't believe you tell them that the silver cat hunts under a violet moon, or tell them that you're Alice."

"Friends like who?"

"Alice you were just a child when you met them, but trust me, they aren't easy people to forget."

"I wasn't here as a child." Alice looked at him as if he was a lunatic.

"Don't give me that look you know I hate that, there isn't time to explain, just do it. Why can't you just do as I say?"

"Because you're mad." She said with a sly grin

He paused, he didn't know whether to kiss her or to pinch her nose off, so he decided to just bite her a little when he kissed her.

"You never listen to anyone." Alice's mind wondered for a second to her sister's voice _Put on your seat belt Alice! Quit fooling around!_ "Trust me, you were here. Time works-"The Hatter was cut off by a loud boom

"You have two minutes to finish up in there!" Spat the card guard.

"Do as I ask Alice, please." He said running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead "And open your mouth." He said picking up the blue bottle and twisting off the top.

"What is that?" She asked

"Its going to keep you in wonderland, he thought it was clever tricking me into getting this for him. He thought it would break your heart to be here and not know what was happening to me."

"It will." She breathed

"Right but at least you won't be completely miserable, you'll eat and you won't have to be alone. He thinks he can out smart me." He giggled "Doesn't he know who I am?"

"You're The Mad Hatter." She smiled drinking the entire bottle of liquid. "How did you get it to taste like brownies and bubble gum?"

"It's your favorite," He smiled "I have my ways." They heard another loud boom. "Get ready Alice." He gave her one last good bye kiss as the door swung open

"Alright let's have the girl then." The card guard snapped

"Hatter!" Alice wailed "No! I'm not ready! Hatter make them stop!" She cried as the guards tried to pull her from his embrace.

"Release her Hatter." The King smirked; The Hatter did as he was told.

"What are you doing? Hatter, why? Why are you letting them do this? Don't let them take me, James, _Please._" She wailed, tears streaming down her aqua eyes.

Alice's screams could be heard all the way down the hallways. The Hatter hoped most of it was acting, but his heart couldn't help but sink as they carted her away. Tears welled up in his eyes and he wanted to break down and cry. He managed to control himself; he couldn't let Cedric see his weaknesses. He instinctively became cold, his eyes growing dark and heartless.

"Took them long enough to get her." The Hatter said smugly.

"You didn't seem to mind." Cedric lifted an eyebrow

"Well I had to give you a good show didn't I?" The Hatter laughed. "Anything else, your majesty?"

"No that will be all," The King glanced at his wrists. "I told you not to do that."

"If I had I'd be dead right now, wouldn't I?"

"Speaking of your death, since you are so clever," The Hatters eyes widened, had he heard what he said to Alice? "You are not to be killing yourself either."

The Hatter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wouldn't dream of it, anything else?" The Hatter said through his teeth. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

"This is to be your new room. I will come to collect you if I require your service."

"Why this room?" The Hatter's voice shook

"Oh, I think it suits you better than your old one. It smells better, I think." Cedric grinned, leaving the Hatter alone in the room that smelled like Alice. Her sheets were still warm from her skin and once the king and all his men had left, the Hatter lay in it and wept. Who knew if he would ever see his Alice again?

End Chapter five

I've decided to keep it going, only for my loyal readers though.

I appreciated all of you giving me the push I needed to keep this story a float.

Expect a new chapter very soon.

Again, I apologize for my typos and such, my editor is out again.

I doubt he's coming back considering we broke up.

But I did my very best at editing, though I'm not very good at it.

Much love, Marni


	6. Chapter 6

Alice was forced into a white carriage by several card guards. The carriage looked like it had been made for royalty, but Alice suspected that it was the only one they had. She had never seen it before, let alone gone anywhere in it. She yelled curses at the card guards for good measure, though she thought she put up a good enough show. She settled down once the carriage left the palace. She was worried about the Hatter though, her body began to shake. What if Cedric was hurting him? What could he have bartered away to see to her safety? His own? Cedric was right; this was driving her completely off the edge. She could hear the horses feet pitter-pattering on the ground, how big was wonderland anyway? She had never been anywhere without the Hatter, and the Hatter never took her very far.

Hours past, Alice noticed the ground started to look less like earth and more like a chess board. It was strange how the world was here, although she was still shaken from leaving the Hatter, she was quite excited to see more of wonderland.

After she was sure they would never arrive at the other side of wonderland the driver of the carriage hopped out of his seat and opened the door for Alice to get out.

"There you are Miss," The drive said in a chipper tone, "I'm sure you and the king will make up eventually. He probably just needs a breather right now."

Alice smiled, she recognized him now. He had drawn her bubble baths when she was at the palace.

"I don't think so actually, but you keep your head up. Don't get dragged into our mess, I would hate it if something were to happen to you."

"Righto' Miss. An' you do the very same." The man said as he jumped up back on to his seat. "The 'atter gave me this once, kept it on my person all this time, I did. I think it's best you have it now. Somehow I'm sure it was meant for you." The man held out a golden pocket watch on a chain. "Keep it close to yer heart, he said, it will always lead you back home. Or some rut like that, well off with me then." He said as he drove off into the cold wonderland night.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice asked herself, completely unaware she was talking to herself. She opened the pocket watch, but it had no numbers.

"Now what on earth am I supposed to do with a clock with no numbers?" She ranted, almost throwing the watch to the checker board floor.

He told me to do something, she thought. He said to find someone, that we had friends here. I have to find friends. She looked around; there was nothing but a few dead looking trees and old armor strewn around the ground.

"Where am I supposed to find people in this mess Hatter?"

The pocket watch vibrated, Alice jumped.

"What is going on?" She opened the pocket watch to see that the face had turned green with strange yellow writing.

_Looking for friends, Miss Alice? _It read

"Yes." Alice said, completely shaken

_We'll see you in a jiffy._

"Um- okay?" Alice stammered

Alice waited in the same spot for about four minutes when the clock vibrated again.

_Come to the end of the checker board_

Alice didn't really have much of a choice but to listen to the pocket watch, and hey, if the Hatter trusted it, it was probably important. So Alice ran about a mile to the other side of the checker board, where she saw two people waiting for her in a black carriage.

"_That_ doesn't look like Alice." A woman with a scrawny frame and light brown hair said, her mousy ears twitching.

"You know time works differently in her world." A man with floppy grey bunny ears said. "Don't be stupid, she has the Hatter's pocket watch. He wouldn't give it to the wrong Alice."

"Well he is mad you know." She snapped, touching her sword.

"Excuse me," Alice interjected "Who are you?"

"She doesn't even know who we are." The woman snapped

"She was young when we last met."

"It hasn't been that long!"

"You know how time works here."

"Whatever."

Alice looked at the man, his face looked worn and haggard, but he didn't look too much older than the Hatter. His floppy rabbit ears hung at either side of his head.

"I am Alice," Alice proclaimed. "And I may not know you, but the Hatter needs me, and if you can't help me then I don't have time for this nonsense."

"What's wrong with the Hatter?" The mousey woman asked.

It took a moment for Alice to explain the entire story, but once she had spat it out the pair sighed.

"He gave you a pass code then, what was it?" The woman searched Alice's eyes, as if to say she didn't trust her.

Alice thought for a moment, her stomach in knots.

"The silver cat hunts under a violet moon?" She guessed

"_See?_" The rabbit said. "I told you she was Alice."

The rabbit bowed, his ears flopping to the floor.

"It's good to see you again Miss Alice. I am the Hare, the March Hare, but you may call me Marcus." He smiled. "And this is The Dormouse, she is a bit bitter since- well there will be plenty of time to talk about that later, come into the carriage." He smiled and helped her into the cart.

Alice had several questions she needed answered. She didn't exactly know how to ask all these questions but she knew she had to do something.

"Not to be forward," Alice started "But I have a lot of questions."

"Not at all Miss, fire away." Marcus smiled

"Where am I? And why is there a chess board in the middle of the world? And who are you? And how do you plan on helping the Hatter?" Alice started.

"All very valid questions but let me give you a little history and then maybe you can answer these questions for yourself." He smiled, "A few years ago when both the royal families were still intact, there was a huge controversy when the Red King came down with some sort of sickness. The Red Queen, who had become desperate, called on the other kingdom for help. Being a kind woman, Queen Aria sent her best healer, The Hatter. The Hatter had just celebrated his coming of age and he was the talk of the black kingdom."

"Wait, why is she called The Red Queen if this is a chess board? Its black and white right? So logically if this is black she should be white." Alice interjected

"Yes little one, in time." He smiled. "The Hatter was to be married to the Red Queen's daughter to bind the kingdoms in some sorts. The Hatter was on his way to the white kingdom to help the king, with his friend Chesh, when he ran into a little girl, a little blonde girl in a blue dress." The rabbit smiled. "A little girl named Alice."

Alice nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Chesh knew this girl very well, if you know the man he simply-"

"Knows everything, I know." Alice smiled innocently

Marcus patted her head; she truly was still the same girl he has met all those years ago.

"Anyway, the cat knew that someday little Alice would be important to the Kingdom Black, so Chesh offered to take Alice back to the black kingdom and show her around. The Hatter agreed, So Chesh took little Alice back to the Kingdom Black where she was declared the ward of the royal family since earlier that year their only daughter had passed away. Meanwhile in the white kingdom, The Hatter was slowly realizing there was nothing he could do for the king. He was going to die. The Hatter delivered the news to the queen, who was about to deliver something herself, A baby boy. This put a stopper in the plans because the Hatter was for sure not marrying a boy. He was like totally against it, and you believe me I tried to talk him into it when he returned home but he had some weird fascination with the little girl we called Alice. So the king was dead and the queen was alone with her newborn son. She was bitter and alone, so she sent the boy to live among the mortals while she took out her anger on the rest of wonderland. She then started creating this new army, a card army. She built herself hundreds of card warriors and once she started killing off her subjects to make these card warriors we started calling her The Blood Queen, eventually her kingdom became Red and so did she. In an effort to end the war before it started, a rebellion began. We all tried to take down the Red queen, but that is when she started sending in her cards to raid our villages and destroy our kingdom. The chess board you saw, a war zone. The war left wonderland ravaged, our side was destroyed, but by the end we took out the queen and permanently banished her son to the mortal realm. He returned some years later under the name The White Knight, we thought since he had the old name he was advocating peace, so we introduced him to our young Alice to join the kingdoms. The two frolicked in the mortal realm; since the Red Queen had been killing we had banished young Alice to her own home. The Hatter watched her grow up, and returned her to us when he thought she was ready. I suspect you know where it goes from there Miss."

Alice's mind was melting. So much information in five minutes, Marcus was not the best story teller, but she thought she had a pretty firm grip on the whole thing.

"So what you're telling me is you people planned my engagement to Cedric before I was even old enough to remember being here?" Alice snapped

"That's all you took from that story?" The woman snapped. "Aren't we self centered."

"Oh I'm sorry; I just didn't realize my life has been a big game of chess to your people." Alice glared.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry." Marcus said. "If it helps the Hatter was against it the whole time."

"Well he would be-"The woman raged.

"Now you hush up." Marcus told the woman.

They were approaching a rundown castle, it looked old and rusted. It was much different from the palace she had spent her days.

"Where are we?" Alice asked

"This is where the Black Kingdom was once, but now we use it as a gathering for the rebellion. We've been expecting a war since The Hatter informed us that The White Knight was creating a card army." Marcus said darkly

"What? That's insanity. How is it that I've never noticed any of this?" Alice snapped

"You aren't in wonderland enough to notice I assume." Marcus shrugged "Have you noticed anything strange, any new people or guards?"

Alice had noticed more guards, more staff, more elaborate monitoring of her visits to wonderland.

"Well I guess I've noticed a few things." Alice said, hopping out of the carriage.

Marcus and the woman stepped off.

"Marcus, we need to save the Hatter. We can't just leave him." Alice suddenly remembered what was going on. "He needs me."

"You can't do anything for him right now, miss. You need to see the council; they will know what to do." He assured her. "Luckily, when we got your call from the pocket watch we called an emergency meeting. Everyone is waiting inside the castle."

Alice looked determined; her short legs began to run to the castle. Her eyes down cast, but strong she burst through the doors where a man had already been sitting. It was strange he looked very familiar.

The man was smoking a cigarette; his blue skin looked sunken in. He was obviously not at his best.

"This is The Caterpillar, don't mind him, he's probably in a foul mood." Marcus said sitting next to him.

"You can hardly blame me," he sighed "You know this isn't exactly what I had planned for today."

"Oh Catta, you knew this day would come eventually." A familiar voice said.

"Chesh!" Alice said running up and giving him a tight embrace. "How did you get out?"

"I have my ways Miss Alice." He said smiling "I do have my ways."

"Have you seen the Hatter? Is he alright?" Alice sputtered

"He will be alright for now, at least until your training is complete."

"Now hold on Charlie, you don't even know what we will decide." Marcus said as Chesh sat down next to him. The woman from the cart followed.

"This is it? You four are the council?" Alice asked

"Us and the Hatter." Chesh explained. "Who could be in a mess of trouble very soon. We must act." He motioned to the others at the table.

"Well it's his own fault! You know as well as I he got himself into this mess." The woman snapped

"To save Miss Alice." Chesh defended

"Indeed, Alice isn't expendable if we want to bring wonderland back to its full glory." Marcus agreed.

"So what are we supposed to do? Give the girl a sword and send her into save her prince?" The mouse lady sneered

"Ab-solutely not. " The Caterpillar stretched his syllables in a funny way that reminded Alice of an actor back home. "That would be suicide you impendent fool."

"May I suggest training? We could all train her in an art we know best, if we keep her here for training for a set amount of time we could assemble a rag tag army and take the castle and its king." Chesh said, twirling his whiskers.

"I find that and excellent idea Cheshire." The Caterpillar said. "And what would you say, About a month?"

"A month?" Alice snapped "He could be dead by then!"

"And what will it do for you to be dead too?" The Caterpillar inquired, lighting another cigarette.

"What if I train really hard? What if I only stop to eat and sleep? Could we make it a week?" Alice sputtered. "It's my fault he's stuck there, please." She begged.

"You know, the skill I offer won't take too long to master, and I do believe that you are only going to have to remind her of the lesson you have to teach Catta," Chesh started "And Marcus's lesson is unknown to me but I'm sure Dora is to teach her the basics of a sword. We could probably do all that in about two weeks if we all worked round the clock." He said, obviously sympathetic to Alice.

"Two weeks would be wonderful." Alice sighed "And I would work really hard."

"Charlie is right Catta," Marcus said "And my lesson won't take more than a few days. Dora's lesson will be the longest running."

"What if I don't want to teach her anything?" The woman snapped

"Oh you shut up, vile woman." Chesh snarled. "You know she must learn all the lessons or she won't be able to restore wonderland."

"Fine, but I'm going to need at least a week and a half just for the basics. Swords are not playthings!" She snapped.

"Catta, it is ultimately your decision." Chesh pushed

The blue man paused as if he didn't know exactly what to say.

"She seems strong enough." He smirked "I had my doubts but she is our little Alice. I think we could touch her up on the gifts and send her in with a good armor and an army and she would competently serve wonderland and Kingdom Black."

"Then it's settled." Chesh started "Dora you shall start your training first thing in the morning, the rest of us shall convene at that time to decide in what order we shall teach our lessons. Alice," He said looking her in her eyes. "This will not be an easy task. You are in danger even training for such a feat. We will not blame you if you are to back out now, but once you've started there is no going back."

"I love him Chesh, I'm going to save him." She nodded determination in her eyes.

"Alright." Chesh smiled "I'll take her to her room. She'll need the rest for tomorrow."

And with that Alice was off to bed.

End Chapter Six

Again, thank you all for your reviews and continuing support.

I love all of you!

I'm sorry this chapter is so dull, but I promise everything will pick up.

I know a lot of you were very excited about meeting my interpretation of the Caterpillar so I just had to throw him in there somewhere. By all means if there is anyone you feel I've left out I'd love any criticism or compliments you have.

Also, if anyone wanted to be my new editor I am looking 3 I do pretty well myself but I just am not confident in my grammar 100%

Thank you!

Much love from Marni


	7. Chapter 7

Cedric was alone and he hated it, without the company of his little Alice he was lonely and heartbroken. She had betrayed him, he couldn't look back now. He knew there were plenty of nice girls on his side, plenty that were still loyal to his mother the Red Queen, Young ladies that must have still been loyal to his family. He sighed; he could have a royal ball. But how cliché was that? How fair would it be to drag someone else into this mess?

"Hatter!" He screamed

The Hatter walked out of his room down the stairs and into the throne room.

"Yes your majesty?" He growled through gritted teeth

Cedric smirked.

"No attitude please." Cedric stood the light glistening off his crown. "I require the company of a maiden. Do you know of any? Surly when you were serving my mother-"

"I served your mother for a short amount of time, I hated your mother. She did this to wonderland, she ruined-"

"Silence!" Cedric snapped. "That's quite enough."

Cedric smoothed his hair and twisted his bangs with his finger tips.

"If you hated her so much then why help her do this? Why help her destroy wonderland?"

"I was sent to this kingdom to make peace, to marry a young girl of your kingdom to bond the Kingdoms Black and White forever. I didn't know she intended to use my gifts to destroy this place. I never would have dreamed of animating a simple deck of cards had I known-"

"I didn't ask for your life story."

The Hatter hated the deal he had made. He would have liked nothing more than to beat Cedric senseless.

"I believe around the time your mother was destroying everything I loved," The Hatter snarled "The White Rabbit's wife had a young daughter that spent a lot of time with Alice in the mortal realm. She should just be coming of age."

"Fantastic. Please send for her."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"No, that is all. Return to your room after you've made the all the arrangements. I would like her here by sunset; I require dinner to be made and possibly a room set up for her. If things go well I'd like her to move in immediately. Alice was right, you do make the best raviolis, get started on that. The chefs and kitchen guards will be watching you so don't even think-"

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

Cedric smiled walking over to the Hatter and taking his chin in his hand, bringing his face close to The Hatters.

"You make a good servant boy," He smiled, noticing the Hatter's eyes growing black "I quite enjoy you. Now get to work."

"Yes your majesty." The Hatter removed his fingers from his cheeks turned his back and walked down the hall to ready a messenger to fetch The Rabbit's daughter.

_What the hell do I look like? _The Hatter thought _'Oh Hatter, make my dinner; set me up with a nice girl wah wah wah! I'm a worthless human being and I can't do anything myself!' Huh some king he is." _His mind filled with all of these thoughts, he tried hard to keep his madness on the inside, where it couldn't hurt anyone. Soon after sending out for the girl he started dinner, he instructed the kitchen staff of their work and he showed them how to make and fold the raviolis and how to fill them with the cheese mixture.

By the time he had finished teaching the cooks all his culinary secrets he was told that the king required his presents during dinner. The Hatter hadn't minded, he hadn't eaten since Alice and he had lunch three days ago. He was told he was to look presentable and he wasn't to make a fuss.

Cedric was in the dining hall awaiting his date; he tucked his hands into his suit pocket and fussed over his hair and teeth. He thought wearing his crown would be too intimidating on a first date. Sometime between when the Hatter had arrived, who was looking too good for Cedric's taste, and when he was fixing his hair for the fortieth time they announced the girls' arrival.

She was escorted in by several card guards and the carriage driver. Her hair curled beautifully complimented its red hue under her white rabbit ears. Her eyes matched her dress, both an emerald green. She walked elegantly into the dining hall and bowed before Cedric.

"Hello your majesty." She smiled, her teeth were perfectly white and even her slightly larger rabbit teeth looked nice on her. "You wanted to see me?"

Cedric was taken, his face was flushed and his eyes hadn't left her since she walked through the doors.

"Erm- yes. I was just hoping if you weren't busy, if you'd like to have dinner, or something."

The Hatter rolled his eyes. He would have thought Cedric nothing more than a scared school boy had he not known his intent to spread his reign to the entirety of wonderland.

"I would love too," she said her face turning a bright red. "My name is Ariana. "

The name sparked an interest in the Hatter. Was she named after Queen Aria of the Kingdom Black?

"Fantastic, I'm Cedric. Would you join me for a stroll before dinner?" He smiled

"Of course." She smiled and they walked off toured the garden.

The Hatter was suspicious; he needed more information about this Ariana.

Back in the Kingdom Black Alice was locked in combat with Dora. She had been better with a sword than she had thought she'd be.

"Come at me, Alice! Be more aggressive!" Dora snapped

Alice charged, effectively getting herself cut in the arm.

"Don't be stupid! Just more aggressive!" She yelled

Alice blocked several attempts Dora had made to cut her sides before she made what would have been a fatal cut if not for the armor.

"Good." Dora smiled. "We'll make a fighter of you yet." She put down her sword and took a swig of water from a jug.

"You think so?"Alice smiled, drinking from her jug.

"I do," Dora smiled. "I'm confident you can master my lesson in the next few days."

Alice smiled brightly, it had only been a day and she was catching on fast,

"Should I check with Chesh for my other lessons?" Alice asked

"I think that would be best." Dora smiled walking off into the garden.

Alice smiled and ran off to find Charlie, she was ecstatic that she might be able to save the Hatter ahead of schedule. She ran around the palace looking for her friend, when she found him she told him that Dora said she was coming along nicely and that she would be ready for battle soon.

"Well done Miss Alice," Charlie started "I expect you're here for your next lesson?"

"Of course."

"Be off to see Marcus then, he is your next teacher miss."

And with that Alice was off to find Marcus, unknowing what it was that he had to teach her. Her mind was racing, what was happening to the Hatter at this moment? Was he hurting? Could he be in pain? Her heart started to throb in her chest. She couldn't afford to think like that right now.

When she stumbled upon Marcus he was in the library reading a book in a language she couldn't understand.

"Excuse me Marcus, I was sent to start my lessons." Alice said quietly as to not disturb her friend.

"Of course miss, follow me." The Hare said as he put down his book and walked Alice out to the court yard.

When they got there he smiled. "Alice, today I'm going to teach you to expect the unexpected. If at any time you need to stop or for any reason take a break all you have to say is the word wonderland, do you understand?"

Alice looked confused, but she nodded anyhow and continued to stare at Marcus where he was standing.

"Very good." He said, and without another word Marcus turned his back. Alice could see his back arching, every hair on her body stood on end as she watched her new friend transform into a snarling beast before her. His teeth were long and sharply pointed and his body had grown to at least for times his original size. His finger nails were sharp and jagged; his eyes were black like the Hatters' were when he went mad.

Alice couldn't stand stationary for long, the monster was upon her. Flailing its long limbs trying to swipe at her, she rolled under a large bush and ducked out under it. The monster was confused as to where she had gone. By that time Alice had run over to the end of the court yard to escape out the door they entered.

_Locked? _She panicked shaking the door. The monster had seen her by now, or heard her making a fuss with the door. He roared loudly and charged after her.

Alice could feel her heart thumping, she could feel every part of her body shaking, her blood felt like it had all been forced into her head and it was pounding the inside of her skull. She couldn't think, there had to be some way out, some weakness. She didn't have time to assess her plan of action yet, she was running. Running to the other end of the courtyard, before she knew it she was climbing the vines that were growing up the walls. She was high off the ground and away from the beast.

Almost as if on cue, the wall she was standing on began to crumble. The beast was snapping at her feet already. _What now Alice? _She snapped internally. She had no other choice but down. She leaped over the beast and onto the hard cobble stone floor, landing on her arm. She heard a loud pop and a stabbing pain spread throughout her arm. She had no time to stop and nurse her wounds.

She rolled just as the beast would have crashed down upon her. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She rose to her feet just as the floor beneath her began to shake.

"Wonderland!" Alice cried

She watched all the broken things go back to normal, she watched Marcus shrink back to normal size and shape and she felt her arm become less painful and eventually dull away to nothing.

"Yeah Marcus when they floor starts going I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Well dear," He smiled standing up and making what was left of his clothes straight and neat. "I didn't really know what you were going to do either."

Alice smiled, she thought that went rather well for not having any idea what was going on.

"Does this mean I'm finished with your training?" She asked

"My lesson is a natural instinct, and you seem to have it Miss Alice." He smiled "Now you should see Charlie about your next lesson."

Alice squealed, hugged Marcus and ran off to find Chesh. When she found him she smirked.

"I hope my next lesson is at least challenging." She teased

"Oh? You didn't enjoy the four hundred pound monster chancing you around? Pity, because my lesson is much less exciting."

"What is your lesson?"

"I'm going to teach you a magic trick."

Alice looked at him puzzled. "A magic trick is going to help me save the Hatter?"

"Why yes Miss Alice." He said standing from his place on the floor. "Watch my hand."

She did as she was told and gradually his hand disappeared, like it was chopped at the wrist.

"You can teach me that?" She sounded excited

"No." he smirked, "But I can teach you how to be unseen if no one is looking for you. Which they won't, you've been banished no one will think a meek girl like yourself will come back for someone like The Hatter."

"Meek?" She snapped

"Well I know you're not meek, but Cedric does. You do act awfully quiet around him."

Alice wanted to snap at him but she knew it was true.

"Whatever. Just teach me so I can get back to my sword training and learn my last lesson."

"Alright Miss Alice, the key here is to think like you aren't there. Lie to yourself even; tell yourself you are somewhere else. At the same time it's important to think you blend into the walls. And don't speak, if you speak then everyone starts looking for you and you are done for." Charlie said

"Sounds-" Alice stopped "Complicated."

"It is." He smiled "It takes a lot of practice and metitation. I bet you wish you would have taken longer with Marcus now, don't you?"

"I almost wish we would have started this first. All my other lessons seem almost natural."

"That's because you already knew them. They were taught to you when you lived here when you were very young."

"People keep saying I was here, but I've yet to believe them."

"Well Miss, when you go up to your room to sleep at night I want you to look up and sing your little lullaby you know for absolutely no reason. And watch closely. It might convince you one way or another." He smiled, "Practice."

She marched off into her room to meditate. She was not looking forward to this lesson, it wasn't fun at all. She was hoping Cesh was going to teach her how to appear and disappear the way he does, but she thought that maybe that was something he was born with. She tried to clear her mind, but all she could think about was the Hatter. She sat there for hours trying to concentrate, but her mind wouldn't quit wondering.

By the time she had given up, she had missed dinner, which she didn't mind at all. There wasn't much to eat in the old palace and what they did have was not something she wanted to eat. She was used to not eating anyway. She plopped down on her bed.

She was wondering what Chesh was saying about the old lullaby. There was only one way to find out.

**"Sleep's sweet under starry night skies,**

** Though where it lies you won't understand.**

** Checker board floors and a sweet surprise.**

** A little girl in wonderland"** Alice sang slowly

Her ceiling was moving strangely now; a small glowing seeped from the stone. She could see the stars moving, they were glowing in all different colors. They were giggling and laughing. Smiling, some waved and said "look! It's Alice!" as she sang. "Hello Alice!" They said in their little voices.

"**Talking tea cups and purple cats,**

** A voice to every tree and stone.**

** Hold your breath its moving fast,**

** Wonderland welcomes you home."** She ended

Alice was amazed, she watched as the little star people said good bye and melted back into the ceiling.

"The Queen sang that song to you every night." Chesh appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "You called her Mummabee. Queen Aria was an amazing woman."

"She had a beautiful name." was all she could muster before she burst into tears. "I remember." She sobbed.

"There there," Chesh soothed, he laid her head in his lap and let her sob.

"You and the Hatter used to take me to the pond in the back to catch fish."

"You would always feel bad when I wanted to eat them." He purred

"And the garden had those rose bushes that sang songs with me on sunny afternoons."

"They were the most amazing flowers."

"And The Red Queen was always so cruel to all of us."

"She was cruel to everyone."

"That's why you sent me away to grow up in the mortal realm." She sobbed

"To grow up safe, Queen Aria always thought of you as her daughter. Although she knew you weren't born in wonderland."

"I'm going to do more than save the Hatter." She sat straight up and looked Chesh in the eye. "I'm taking that kingdom down."

"I knew you would." Chesh gave a grin.

End Chapter Seven

Well here is it kids, I want to thank you all again for reading my story and continuing to support me in my newest writing adventure.

As you can probably guess this story can't be stretched to much more, and I doubt it'll get beyond one more chapter and a final epilogue. I would love to know if there are any other classic stories you would like me to look at. I was thinking the little mermaid but I don't really know yet.

I read that one of my favorite reviewers wanted some more Cedric so maybe there will be a chapter before the next two for him and his new love interest Ariana. Let me know what you think.

Thanks again!

Much Love, Marni


	8. Chapter 8

Alice woke early before everyone else. She was determined to master Chesh's gift do she could move to her last lesson and defeat the white kingdom. She slunk down the stairs, quiet as a mouse; all the way she concentrated hard on blending into the wall. She pretended she was still asleep in her bed. When she made her way down to the kitchen the sun was barely rising. She took a seat on the table and crossed her legs.

From the table she saw herself for the first time since leaving the other palace. Her hair wasn't the lush blonde it was when she first got wonderland, and the curls had come down into dirty blonde straight strands that slightly curled at the ends. Her eyes were still the same color of aqua and her eye liner smudged darkly like a raccoon mask over her eye lids. Her skin was no longer perfect and pink, but scarred and pale. She touched her chipped nails to her cheek, it was both a relief and a burden that she would be in wonderland forever. She would never have to go home but she would never be the freshly polished new to wonderland Alice ever again.

While Alice was pondering all these things Cesh and Marcus strolled down the stairs and started brewing the weak coffee they drank in the mornings. Chesh looked wearily at the table where Alice sat but didn't give it a second thought, knowing Alice hadn't yet mastered the gift and she didn't get up until noon-ish.

"I just want things to be normal again." Marcus started "I miss the old days when it was just me you and the Hatter running Wonderland."

"Someday soon the three of us will be together again."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Hatter was planning his escape right now."

"I'm afraid not." The Cat sighed "I'm afraid he's quite unable, our only hope is Miss Alice. Who should be working on her lessons right now." He sat down to the table.

Alice appeared out of thin air, still sitting cross legged on the table. She giggled softly.

"I thought I was doing quite well." She said as she watched Chesh dump his coffee all over himself, the table and the floor.

"Alice!" He shirked "You-You did it?" He stood and grabbed her off the table spinning her in the air. "You did it! You did it! You did it! And you're up before noon!"

"Yeah I did it!" She said, getting slightly dizzy from the spinning. "Way to have confidence!"

He put her down, his purple face flushed with happiness.

"I didn't think you'd be ready this soon." Chesh smiled broadly

"Well I just had to put my mind to it; I have a lot to do before we take down the white kingdom."

"She's taking down the white kingdom?" Marcus asked wearily. "Don't you think that's a bit ambitious? I mean they don't have much but it's at least 20 times what we have."

"I'm going to do this Marcus." She said determined.

"We need to ask the council." Marcus averted Alice's gaze

"I believe in you Alice." Chesh smiled.

"Go on to see Dora to continue your sword and weaponry lessons, Alice. Cheshire and I have many things to discuss." Marcus looked at Chesh in a demeaning way; Chesh only shrugged in response and pushed Alice out the door to practice her weaponry.

"Charlie, she is never going to be able to do this."

"You don't know that, Queen Aria wouldn't have made her heir to the throne if she didn't think Alice could bring back wonderland."

"You don't know what the queen did for what reason, for all you know she did it because she felt like it. Who are you to say what she meant by the action?"

"Do not doubt Queen Aria, you know as well as I that she didn't do things because she felt like it."

"She's only a girl Chesh! To ask her to take on the entire Kingdom White is asking her to die."

"We can build an army!"

"With what?" Marcus shouted "This is it. You, Me, Catta, and Dora-"

"And Alice!"

"Yes and Alice. But the five of us are not going to be able to handle what The Red Queen's son has prepared for. You know he's been planning an uprising for months, he's got an army, artillery, and god knows what else!"

Chesh's eyes looked dim. "You're right, this was stupid."

"Indeed it was." Marcus said straightening his over coat. "Now, who is to break it to Alice?"

"Call the council." Chesh said, walking gloomily off to his room.

Alice and Dora continued to spar. Alice had gotten quite good with a sword, it was almost boring now. She always wanted to learn archery and she wondered what Dora knew about it. A bow could be awfully useful in taking down the white kingdom.

"Dora, you don't happen to know how to shoot a bow do you?"

Dora smiled, reaching into a large burlap sack and pulling out two sleek black bows and two quivers of arrows.

"This one was mine before the war," She smiled, tears in her eyes. "And this one," She started handing Alice the other "This one was The Hatters."

Alice took the bow in her hands, it was a bit big for her, but she would learn to deal with it. She ran her fingers over the smooth wood and the coarse string; she could see where The Hatter's fingers had grasped the string over and over. The blood stained string was prominent, she didn't realize that shooting a bow would wear her fingers that much.

"These will be a great aide in your battle with the Kingdom White." Dora smiled, obviously proud.

"Chesh told you?"

"Of course he did, he's telling everyone. We're both very proud of you, though we know you face some opposition from the other half of the council."

"They don't think I can do it."

"Their confidence has been destroyed since the war."

"It doesn't matter what they think. I'm doing it. Teach me how to use this thing." She said flatly.

Dora wasn't surprised when Alice did so well with the Hatter's bow. Alice obviously was going to be the one to bring peace back to wonderland.

"It would be awesome if we had some sort of exploding arrows. " Alice thought out loud.

"Well we could make some I suppose, I'm sure there has to be a book about explosives in the library." Dora said smiling.

"The Hatter would know." Alice said looking gloomy.

Dora noticed Alice's eyes graying; it was strange because they were usually the prettiest color.

"Alice the Hatter helped you escape for a reason. He wanted you to find us; he knew you would come back for him."

Alice laughed to herself. "He helped me escape because he thought I'd live out my life safely."

"He's always loved you, you know?" Dora said softly.

Alice didn't notice until now, but she could see how young Dora really was. She looked almost as young as Alice, maybe a few years older. Her short mousey hair was messed and she had dirt smudges on her face.

"Every girl in the kingdom wanted him, and all he wanted was to play child's games with the queen's ward." Dora laughed, tears in her eyes, "Now we see why."

Alice couldn't help but get the feeling that Dora and The Hatter maybe had a thing going before the war, before Alice came, before he had been sent to serve the Red Queen.

"Dora, don't-"Alice started

"No. Don't say it; I'm happy for the two of you. The memories of this place," She smiled "They just get to me sometimes."

Alice smiled, she was about to say something when Chesh and Marcus approached.

"The council has gathered to see Alice."

"You know, since most of the council is standing right here," Alice started "You should really just start saying 'could we talk to you please Alice?'" She chortled.

"Could we see you please Alice?" Chesh smiled softly.

"You may indeed." Alice walked over followed by Dora.

Alice walked into the meeting room and took a seat at the far end of the table as everyone else found their seats. The Caterpillar spoke first.

"Alice, the cat has told me that you wish to wage war upon the Kingdom White."

"I do. What of it?"

"It's impossible. We haven't the resources or the man power, you're request is denied"

Alice giggled, softly at first but then she burst into a loud obnoxious cackle.

"What is so funny Miss Alice?" The Caterpillar asked, his blue face looking annoyed at her interruption.

"It's funny that you think I was requesting." She said between giggles "I am going to take that kingdom down, with or without your help." She paused and grew silent, "But it would be much easier with it."

Alice paused, looking at each person at the table.

"The Kingdom White has done so many things to us. Their Queen destroyed our homes, killed our friends and crushed our dreams. And now her son has come home to wonderland to do the very same, Now I ask you, what would Queen Aria say when she saw her council running away with their tails in between their legs? What would she say to you, while I say it's time to fight? Would you run away if she wanted you to fight?" Alice's voice rose.

"I'm with you Alice." Chesh stood and moved to her side of the table.

"Me too." Dora said standing up.

Marcus looked at Chesh and Dora; he sighed and moved to their side of the table.

The Caterpillar smiled at Alice.

"Well done Alice, you are ready."

Alice looked confused. She looked at him as if to say 'are you nuts you old bat?'

"We couldn't send you into war unless you were confident in your abilities; you are much more of the Alice you were as a young girl now that you were when you entered. Welcome Home, Miss Alice." Catta smiled and stood to shake her hand.

"You are Alice now." Catta smiled

It had been a week and a half since she had arrived in the Kingdom Black, and she was almost ready.

"You know, Hatter," Cedric spat "Alice has probably hooked up with some awful little rodent by now. She's probably completely forgotten you"

Cedric was in a particularly good mood since Ariana had come over. She was long gone now but that just meant all his attention was to be focused on making the Hatter's life unhappy.

"Oh you're probably right," The Hatter said smoothly "She's probably found a multitude of people to take care of her. She was Queen Aria's ward you know; she's probably living life like a queen herself." He smiled

Cedric was quiet. His good mood faded into a blistering rage.

"Queen Aria was weak, only she would take in some little twit." Cedric growled.

The Hatter was amused with how easy it was to get under his skin, and without even trying. What a king this boy will make. Just as good a Queen his mother had made, he supposed.

"Yes, she was quite silly. It makes it kind of odd that she was the greatest Queen in wonderland. You know, because she didn't haul off and start killing her subjects to make them into card demons and such." Hatter said nonchalantly

"Don't you have some laundry to do?" He said annoyed.

"Of course your majesty." The Hatter walked off, he had finished the laundry a few hours ago while Cedric and Ariana had dinner. He walked up the stairs and into Alice's old room. It was strange though, as he shut the door he could almost feel the eyes piercing his skin as he lie in his bed.

"It's strange, when you've been alone for so long you can almost feel someone's eyes on you." He said, his eyes closed and his hands on his forehead.

He could hear a soft breathing as he felt someone take a seat on the edge of his bed.

"It's strange that after even after you've watched the boy you crave kill your house maid you still find him attractive." A young voice said

He didn't have to open his eyes. He had only killed one person and it was Mary Ann, who was The White Rabbit's maid.

"Ariana, you shouldn't be here." He smiled

"But you brought me here." She pointed out "If not for you I wouldn't be dating the new king."

"Yes, but you were the only girl I knew of in the kingdom white. I wasn't doing it for a specific reason."

She smiled; she moved closer to him and ran her fingers up his neck.

"You know, I've always had sort of a crush on you." She purred

"Yes, I know." He said sitting up and removing her fingers from his skin. He stood up and leaned on the far wall of the room. "But I sort of figured you'd grown out of it. You were just a kid when I last saw you."

"I spent a lot of time in the mortal world, I expect you know." She sighed "I didn't mean to grow up so fast."

"The mortal world does that." He spoke flatly.

Her hair couldn't be a less natural shade of red. Her short skirt was ruffled, the black and white layers bounced when she walked.

"Unfortunately." She breathed as she stood up, wondering to the wall next to the Hatter. "So what's stopping you?" She smiled; she could obviously see how hot and irritated the Hatter was getting. His eyes were growing black at the rims; she had seen it once before, when he killed Mary Ann. But she wasn't scared, she was excited.

"Stopping me from what?" He said softly, trying not to make eye contact. He didn't want to let the madness take over, but it great would be a great feeling if he let this all happen and let Cedric find out. It could mean his death, but the look on his face would almost be worth it.

"You know what." She smiled and made her way over to the Hatter, she pressed her body against his and looked up at him. "They weren't kidding when they said you were the hottest thing from Kingdom Black, were they?"

It was over, he had made eye contact. He tried to control himself the best he could but all he could do to think about how Alice would feel about this. As he mulled it over, the madness slowly set in and he started to believe that Alice would probably just laugh, not that she'd even find out anyway. By the time Ariana had made her way to unbuttoning his shirt he had let the madness completely take over.

He stopped her, picked her up and slammed her into a wall next to them. She heard her own back crack, and gasped loudly, she couldn't believe it was actually happening. He held her, pinned to the wall and he smiled. He could feel her breath on his neck; he couldn't believe this was happening either. He couldn't help but think about Alice.

"You know, Ari, I would love to take you for a ride all over this room," He stopped to look her dead in the eyes, which didn't look like she even thought about what he had just said. "But the only reason I can to think of as to why is to fuck over your lover boy Cedric."

"You don't think I'm attractive, or at least an easy chance at-"

"No." He interrupted, lowering her to the floor. His eyes returning to his normal shade, "You are nothing compared to Alice." He sighed heavily. "Just get out."

"You can't do this to me." She said in a huff. "I'm the next Queen of the White kingdom!"

The Hatter laughed.

"After what happened to his first love don't you think he'd be keeping better tabs on you?"

Ariana's face paled. She hadn't even thought about it, she didn't think that the guards would tell on her. Who would the king believe anyway, a bunch of cards or his new love?

"N-No way," She sputtered "He'd believe me over you or any card any day."

"What reason do they have to lie to him?"

"I can blame it on you." She smiled "You're smart, he knows you're smart. I'll just tell him you did something to them and then he'll have you beheaded."

"So be it." The Hatter smirked, "Let us see who he believes, if you're willing to risk the consequences."

She knew she had been beaten; she may have just sealed her fate. Written her own death warrant.

"So what should I do?" She asked, her whole body shook wildly.

"How should I know?" He shrugged "Try not throwing yourself at the man's worst enemy."

"Hatter please." She lowered her head and tears flowed onto her cheeks.

She probably knew he was a sucker for a damsel in distress. He groaned.

"I would start by apologizing, you know he's got a big ego, cater to him. Tell him it was my fault. Tell him that I gave you some weird drink and you blacked out. Tell him anything but the truth, lie through those pretty little teeth of yours." He said raising her head and wiping her tears. "Tell him how much better looking he is than me, he'll eat it up."

He could only smile at her as he wiped the last of her tears and walked her to the door.

"And you better turn up the water works," He said as he ripped her shirt a bit "I'm sure it couldn't hurt."

She nodded, said her thank yous through a makeup stained face and ran down the hallway toward the throne room.

There was only one card guard stationed at his door. The card shook his head in disgust.

"Women." The card stated blandly.

"Please keep your mouth closed," The Hatter started "I'm in no mood to actually deserve to die. At least give me the satisfaction of letting him think I was going to-"

"Why should you die for some girl?" He inquired

"I was going to die here eventually anyway. She has a chance, and I got her into this mess."

"You did nothing of the sort, she didn't tell the king no when he asked to court her."

"No, I suppose not. I'd still appreciate it if you kept quiet; I'm not trying to add a second kill to my conscience."

The card man sighed as if to say The Hatter was too kind to girls.

"If you live through this swear off women." The man chuckled. "I will keep your secret."

"Thank you." The Hatter said, walking into his room and lying on the bed. He put his head on the pillow so he could smell Alice one last time. He could still smell her lavender shampoo on the pillow case, and though she was long gone, the more he lie in her bed, the more he felt like she was there stroking his hair and telling him he'd be alright.

He heard a stomping coming up the stairs, this was it he thought. He was going to die tonight; he would never get to see Alice again. Never get to tell her how much he loved her, never get to smell her skin or taste her lips again. She would never brush his hair out of his eyes again, he would never hear her laugh or see her smile. Never see his Alice again.

The door swung open and before he could do anything Cedric was on top of him swinging and slamming him into the ground. Blood spattered from his lips and nose.

"Why Hatter?" Cedric stopped to ask "Why? What have I ever done to you? I could at least understand Alice, but why Ariana? Do you hate me that much? I was good to you while you were here, wasn't I?" He shook the Hatter for a response.

"Yes, you were much more accommodating than I expected." The Hatter avoided all other questions as to save Ariana from any blame.

She stood there now to watch the Hatter bleed the same color as her hair. Ariana sat on his bed and covered her eyes and tried not to notice the things going on around her.

"She was my new Alice, and you had to try to take her from me too." Cedric spat, putting all his weight on the Hatter's chest.

The Hatter struggled to breath, blood gushed from his face as he heard a loud cracking sound. He could feel his ribs shattering one by one, the pain was insurmountable. He didn't notice how much he was outweighed by Cedric until now.

"Answer me Hatter, why did you do this?" Cedric spat

The card guard who had given his word not to speak looked down on him with pity; he looked at Ariana with distain and moved back to his post.

"There are a lot of great reasons to do this Cedric." He managed to cough out among his blood and scattered breath. "But the biggest one was to hurt you, like you hurt Alice."

Cedric got up; The Hatter took the chance to breathe while he had the chance. He was gasping for air, he didn't even realize Cedric was picking him up until he slammed his broken body into the wall.

"I loved Alice. She hurt me, I never-"

"You didn't beat her? You weren't doing anything at all when her cat tore up your back?"

"I wouldn't have done-"

"Oh here's a new one, she lied to you again, and I'm the cat." He cackled through his pain. "She thought you'd hurt me if you knew."

"She was right." He said letting The Hatter slide down the wall, leaving a bloody trail.

Cedric took a small dagger from the guard in the hallway. He hadn't noticed that Ariana had snuck her way into the room.

"You should go; I don't want you to see this." He said darkly

"I'm sure he's learned his lesson by now." She said taking his hand in hers "I'd feel much better if you just took me to your room and help me for a while."

"I'll meet you there, this won't take too long."

"No, please." She said tugging his arm gingerly, her eyes welling with tears.

He growled looking down at the Hatter's bloody body. He leaned down to where he lay on the floor.

"Bleed, swine." He spat, jabbing him in his side with the dagger. "You're lucky Ariana is so kind. You should thank her."

"Thank you, Ariana." He said sweetly as he closed his eyes, he did his best not to fall asleep.

Cedric and Ariana left him in the room to bleed. The card guard entered when they were far enough away.

"You'll be alright me thinks." He smiled

"Until morning." The Hatter said bitterly. "I'm dead once she feels better. I can only hope he forgets about me up here long enough for me to starve to death."

"You are a good man Hatter, no matter what people think of ya'" the card man smiled.

"Thanks," He chuckled "You should probably get out of here. I might do something you have to report." He said as he got up off the floor and reached for the purple speckled plant on Alice's desk.

"Aye." The card said, closing the door.

The Hatter sat alone and mended the wounds he could see; regretting not killing himself after Cedric released Alice. None of this would have ever happened. If this was to be his last night in wonderland, he wanted to spend it right. He looked out the window at the setting sun, after all this could be the last time he saw it again.

End Chapter Eight

I apologize for such a long winded chapter; I just got so terribly bored waiting up. And I have been working on it for two days when usually I only take a few hours or so.

I hope I didn't scare anyone off, if so, I apologize deeply.

Be for warned that the next chapter includes character death…possibly. Maybe. Hmmm…

Anyway if you don't want to see anyone possibly maybe die, don't read the next chapter.

You may skip to the epilogue.

Thanks for reading everyone!

Much Love, Marni.


	9. Chapter 9

It was late into the night when Alice started putting on her armor, it was lighter than she had expected and it was a shiny black that she couldn't believe. She strapped her sword to her side and secured her bow and arrows to her back. Marcus had gathered the remaining subjects of the Kingdom Black and one of them had a small stash of explosives that Charlie fashioned into a couple exploding arrows like Alice had requested. Four horses were gathered for Alice, Chesh, Marcus and Dora, since they were leading the rebellion.

It was long before sunrise when the small army set out to conquer Kingdom White. Alice's heart was calm, she was ready. Not many words were exchanged as they walked into the night. The Caterpillar stayed behind, he was too old for such shenanigans. Alice couldn't help replaying his last speech in her head over and over.

It started "Alice, you must have confidence in yourself. You mustn't let the facts intimidate you. You must keep a clear mind and a strong will in order to take down the White Kingdom and save the Hatter." And ended "And if you don't make it out, know that you died fighting for your kingdom."

The middle was quite gloomy. It was very thick in "If you die" and Alice didn't think it was much of a pep talk but her mind was focused on saving the Hatter. She was quiet and concentrated, her mind focused on where she was going and what must be done.

The plan had been explained to her, they were going to surround the castle, take out the guards appointed at all entrances and take the castle piece by piece. They were to remain quiet, one alarm out of place and they were all dead. Alice had no trouble being silenced at this moment.

She hadn't spoken to anyone by the time they made it to the old war zone, all the old armor suddenly clicked, those were the people who died in the last war. She could suddenly feel all the muscles in her chest tighten. This was is, do or die.

"Alice?" Chesh looked over at Alice's stony face.

"Hmm?" She hummed without opening her mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She said blandly

"Are you sure? It's not too late to turn back."

"I'm not going home without him, at least not alive."

"Just checking."

This was the last thing that was said for a long time. Her dishwater blonde hair blew in the cold night air and her eyes were a shade darker than they normally were. Her makeup was still insanely dark around her eyes and she hadn't taken the time to touch it up in the last week, her eyeliner was smeared like war paint across her eyes. How fitting it was. Alice wasn't even there, it was kind of pathetic, she was finally in wonderland forever and she was already zoning out. She couldn't decide whether it was to contain her nerves or if she was bored already.

The Hatter hadn't slept. He was still lying in bed, watching, waiting. His eyes were red and swollen, but he knew he had to pull himself together; he didn't have much to his name now. Not his freedom, not his room and certainly not Alice, but he would get through this with his dignity intact. He looked into Alice's mirror, he did what he could to clean the eyeliner off his cheeks and did his best to re-attain the look he liked with what Alice had in her makeup kits. He didn't find much, he wasn't surprised. _It must be nice to wake up beautiful _He thought as he pushed the black rings on his eyelids back into place.

He didn't know what to do about his swollen eyes and the blood shot streams in the whites of his eyes, but he hoped if he manned it up now he could at least go down like a champion. He couldn't exactly go down swinging, but if he was going to die today, he was going to be himself when he did it.

He took a moment to fix his hair, but he didn't manage to do it just the way he liked it. Alice knew how he liked his hair. He took a deep breath; he couldn't afford to lose it now. He had already redone his makeup and he wasn't about to start over. He smirked at his own vanity and searched the room for some kind of hair gel, maybe if it wouldn't lay the way he liked it too, it would stand up the way he liked it too. He searched all of Alice's drawers but all he found was some glitter and a few cookies.

The cookies were life savers, he was starving. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and he so dizzy, he was sure that when they came to get him he was going to fall down the stairs. He took a large bite of one of the cookies, he smiled. Cranberry almond, they were Alice's favorite. They had probably been there since he had made them for her a few weeks ago. He smiled as he finished a second cookie. Alice really loved these.

He looked out the window again, the sun was rising, the death brigade would be here any moment to cart him off to the square where he's face some sort of vicious death awaited him. If Cedric was anything like his mother it would be a guillotine. His head would roll, how humiliating. He stood up to check his hair again; if he was going to die he might as well look good.

The Hatter heard loud marching up the stairs and several card guards entered his room.

"The king has called for me I expect?" He said coolly.

"Don't waste our time Hatter. Let's go."

They grabbed both his arms and pulled.

"No need to be so pushy" He said as he brushed them off his arms and straightened his coat. "I know how to walk."

It was dawn; Alice had just arrived at Kingdom White. She looked at the castle; she could see the light on in her room. Someone was in her room, awake at dawn, looking in her mirror fixing his hair.

"It's the Hatter!" She cried. "He's in my room. Change of plan, I'm taking the north wing exit so I can get to the tower faster."

Chesh nodded "Aye Alice."

The team split up to execute the plan, everything was calm and Chesh gave the signal to enter.

Alice got off the horse and ran full speed into the palace; she swung her sword and decapitated two unsuspecting card guards. She tied her blonde hair in a quick pony tail and she wondered why she hadn't done that before. It was strange, usually there were far more guards at the north entrance, but she assumed that was probably to keep an eye on her.

Alice charged up the tower stairs, there was one card guard there; he threw his arms up in the air when he saw Alice.

"Miss Alice!" He said surprised "Never thought I'd see you again."

Her bedroom door was open and she could see that there was no one there.

"Where is the Hatter?" She snapped

"They've taken him to the square for execution I can only imagine."

She didn't have time to ask, her armor clunked down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she noticed several guards had gathered.

"It's Alice!" one shouted "Inform the king!" several guards scattered. Others laughed "It's only Alice, what's she going to do?"

She swung the sword over their necks; she hadn't the time for snarky remarks. She chanced down the cards that scattered and quickly ended their lives.

Somewhere in her mind she knew she would have to kill, but it just wasn't surfacing that she was robotically killing card guards. They were people once too after all.

Cedric giggled as he sat in the box above the square, Ariana on his lap.

"Cedric, are you sure this is necessary?" She squeaked

"Yes dear," He purred. "I can't have him trying anything again. I won't lose you."

"You won't lose me," She said "Don't worry, no one has to die."

Cedric laughed, he couldn't believe how ridiculous she was being.

"Ari, he's not going to make it out of this alive. At least enjoy the show."

The square was silent. All the citizens that remained along with the card guards that weren't guarding the exits and important rooms were corralled in the stands and had their eyes glued to the Hatter who was standing in the middle of the room, looking bored.

"Such a cocky fool," Cedric snapped to Ariana "Even waiting for death he has no shame."

Inside the Hatter was panicked. _Okay, well this is it._ He thought. He tugged at his wrists that were once again chained to the floor. There was no chance of escape, he suddenly wished he was Charlie, he would just disappear.

If he was going down, he was at least going to piss Cedric off while he could. He stood in one spot with an unimpressed look on his face, messing with his hair and picking at his nails. The trumpets started and the Hatter made his face into an annoyed scowl. He plugged his ears and said something inaudible to himself.

"Hatter!" Cedric said loudly when the trumpets had ended. "You have been found guilty of treason, have you anything to say to the court?"

"I didn't think banging your girlfriend constituted as treason, but please go on we are all dying to listen to your voice." He smiled when the crowd erupted into laughs.

"Silence!" Cedric screamed "Do you deny these claims?"

"Do I deny trying to bang your girlfriend? Nah bro, I was totally going to bang your girlfriend." He said smiling broadly.

Cedric was not amused, his face became red and annoyed.

"Then let the execution begin! Any last words Hatter?"

"Ari isn't as pretty as Alice and she's obviously not as good in bed!" He said with a smirk

"Like you would know" A girl entered the arena. Dishwater blonde wielding a sword, armor covering everything but her face, a small scratch left a trail of blood down her cheek and her war paint drew all focus to her aqua eyes.

"Alice!" He said as she charged him and cut his chains.

"Alice?" Cedric roared "Get her!"

"I'm glad you think I'm pretty though." She smiled shot a red tipped arrow into the crowd; she didn't take the time for a response as she threw him over her shoulder and dashed out the door she came from.

When she stopped she was out of breath, she managed to huff out a few words.

"Do-you-want-the-bow-or-the-sword?" She said in between huffs

"Bow." He said already taking it off her back.

"Okay-"She was finally catching her breath. "The red tipped ones are explosives, be careful."

"Wicked." His face grew into a wide smile "Alice, keep me away from Cedric." He said seriously

"Why?"

He had no chance to answer, the guards were upon them. Alice dove in, taking out guards left and right. The Hatter fussed with his bow for a moment, he adjusted the string and played with the arrows. He wasn't impressed with the upkeep, but it had been in Dora's care for the last few years since the revolution.

"A little help here!" Alice snapped

The Hatter sighed as he loaded an arrow and pulled back the string, he took aim and a sly grin graced his features as he let the arrow soar threw the air and splice four guards into the wall, one on top of the other.

Alice looked impressed as she kicked a guard to the floor and snapped his neck.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Eh, you pick up a few tricks when you're in a war zone." He smiled as Chesh and Marcus turned the corner.

"Hatter!" Marcus took him by the hand "Good to see you again mate, I hope we live."

"Yeah," He smiled. "Probably not, Alice charged into the square to save me and now the entire Kingdom knows were here."

"What must be done must be done." Chesh said with a smile.

They heard a loud stomping sound followed by the clicking of heels on the marble floors.

"Hatter I order you to stand down!" Cedric commanded.

The Hatter fell to his knees. His bow fell to the floor and his head hit the ground.

"What's going on here?" Alice snapped

"I could ask you the same thing, Alice." Cedric growled "Ladies don't fight; of course you're not much of a lady. Are you?"

"Stand down Cedric, you have lost. We have taken out all your guards and no king in his right mind would ask his subjects to fight under these conditions. You are surrounded." Charlie started

"Look here cat," He spat "I still own someone very important to you. Come Hatter."

The Hatter stood and walked over and stood next to Cedric.

"You see Alice, this is the price he paid for you to throw away the freedom he gave you." Cedric spat. "I own him."

Alice drew her sword, the dull sunlight shone off the blade as she pointed it at Cedric.

"You can't own anything if you're dead." She growled

Cedric laughed, a madness she had never seen before creeped across his face.

"Hatter, handle Alice. I'm not prepared to deal with her shenanigans."

"I'm alright where I'm at actually." He said quietly

"Hatter Kill Alice."

"I'd rather die." He snapped, he could feel a popping in his chest. He had broken the deal. He shrank to the floor writhing in pain.

"So be it." Cedric said drawing his sword

"You swore not to hurt Alice."

"Actually," Cedric snarled "I swore to release her into wonderland unharmed and that none of mu subjects would hurt Alice. I am not a subject."

"Cedric, please, I'll do anything-"The Hatter's mouth gushed blood as he spoke "Just let Alice and the others go." He begged

"You should have thought about that before," He snarled taking a step toward Alice. "Before you tried to take Ariana from me."

"Ariana tell him, please." Blood was rushing from his pores now, he was a bloody mess.

Cedric looked at Ariana, her face was red and irritated.

"I haven't a clue what he's talking about." She sputtered

Cedric glared at the Hatter, his eyes were daggers.

"On your death bed you are still trying to hurt me?" He growled "Alice! You had better give me your best shot because the only one who can protect you now is dying on the floor."

"On the contrary, Cedric," Alice said, tears streaming down her face "The only one who can save you now is dying on the floor." She drew her sword and charged him, a clash of blood and metal tangled in two bodies. Alice's hair whipped back and forth as she fought, her armor weighing her down with every swift movement.

"Give up Alice!" Cedric said as they grid locked

"Maybe in your dreams." She snarled as she somersaulted away from the battle and into Ariana's legs. And then it hit her as she snatched up Ariana by the neck, forcing her to her knees.

"Release the Hatter from whatever bonds you have and I won't kill your little friend."

"You haven't the heart to kill." Cedric laughed

"Is that a chance you want to take?" Alice retorted "You didn't think I'd storm the palace to save The Hatter either."

Cedric stood, looking at the bodies that littered the floor. He could see Ariana's face, she was in a panic. Her tears fell and her face grew pale.

"I release you from your promise, Hatter." He growled as he charged Alice.

Alice threw Ariana to the floor as she continued the battle with Cedric.

"Help the Hatter!" Alice cried to Chesh and Marcus

"It's just you and me now Alice," Cedric mocked "Anything you want to say before you die?"

"Yeah," She said taking a chunk out of Cedric's shoulder with her blade. "You're new girl friend has the hots for the Hatter. She has since we were little girls"

"Alice I thought you'd be more mature than that." He said as his blade took two and a half inches of hair off the bottom of her pony tail.

"Have I ever lied to you?" She said slamming him into a wall, procuring herself a large gash on her side and a slightly less huge gash on Cedric's calf.

"How's the Hatter?" She cried between sword clashings

"Not well." Marcus snapped "Considering he's the best healer we have and he's passed out!"

Alice was in a rage. She slashed Cedric across the face and neck, his hands pressed against his bleeding neck, it wasn't a fatal gash but he wasn't happy with the placement of his new scar.

"You'll pay for that Barlett!"

"Oh? You know my last name? How sweet!" Alice said as his blade rushed past her face.

"Chesh! There is this plant in my room; it's some nonsense berry plant with purple spots! It's a healing plant, but don't eat it its toxic if you eat it." Alice yelled between dodging Cedric's sword

"Aren't we clever?" Cedric smirked "He's probably already gone, not that it matters, he's a worthless individual."

"Cedric," She said pinning him to a wall, sword at his throat. "Do you really want to piss me off right now? Because I'm real close to taking your life and then taking hers" she pointed to Ariana "Just to get under your skin."

Cedric laughed "Just like the Hatter. You just want to bug me." He said pushing her off of him. "You may have been a little stronger than I expected, but not that strong. You know your true love over there abandoned you the first chance he got?"

"Oh please." Alice giggled

"It's true, Ariana came into my room last night bawling telling me about how the Hatter threw her on your bad and was getting busy before she had even had the chance to say no." He swung his sword at Alice, narrowly missing her head but getting his sword stuck in a pillar.

"I'm sure that's how it happened." Alice laughed as he pulled his sword out of the pillar. "I'm actually quite positive that she probably came on to him and she probably did something stupid and being the gentleman he is, he's covering for her."

"Why would he do that?" Cedric snapped

"Because he's a nice guy." Alice said swinging her sword and taking off three fingers off Cedric's left hand

"Ouch, Alice! That hurt, I need those!" Cedric whined

"Really?" She snapped "Because you just tried to manically kill my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but I didn't hurt you. I just cut your hair a little."

"Shut up and fight Cedric!" Alice said swinging her sword.

"I'm finished fighting you Alice." He breathed blocking her swing. "My fight isn't with you."

"It is now." She grunted "I'm taking back wonderland in the name of Queen Aria!"

All of Cedric's muscles tightened, his chest felt like there was an elephant sitting on him. He never thought in a million years Alice Barlett would come back to his kingdom to save the Hatter let alone try to take his castle. It had gone un noticed that the whole castle and what was left of his guards were locked in combat with Alice's army.

"You will wish you hadn't said that, because now you have to die." Cedric said sourly

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The Hatter stood, bow in hand, an arrow pointed at Cedric's face. "Back down Cedric." He said quietly, his arm shook and his head was spinning.

"You think you can make that shot?" Cedric smirked "Let's make it interesting." He laughed as he grabbed Alice, thrusting her in front of his body. Her sword scratched his thigh, "Brute force is a blessing, Alice." He said squeezing her wrist until she let go of her sword.

"Take the shot James." Alice snarled "Take this asshole out."

"Yes, James, take the shot." Cedric purred "But don't miss."

The Hatter's arms shook wildly his head pulsed with blood and a hard choice.

"You'd better make up your mind quick," Cedric smiled his arms started to tighten around Alice's body. "A person can only hold their breath for so long."

The Hatter could hear Alice's bones breaking, his head spinning and his arms shaking he took the shot.

The arrow soared through the air, the four seconds it actually took seemed liked hours. The shot was taken, The Hatter fell to the floor.

It was a sickening sight, the arrow pierced Cedric's eye. Blood and some sickening yellow liquid started seeping out of his face. He screamed dropped Alice and started to pull the arrow from his eye.

"Ariana! Help me!" Cedric cried.

Ariana could hear his screams of agony, but once she saw Alice she turned tail and ran the other way.

He yanked and yanked to no avail but by the time he opened his good eye to see what was going on, the last thing he saw was Alice coming at him with a sword.

"As you're mother always said, Off With His Head!"

And with that the war was over. They had won.

Alice ran to the Hatter where he had collapsed on the floor, his breath was shallow and his heart was racing.

"James..." Alice said wiping the blood from his lips and tussling his hair the way he liked.

"Alice." He smiled "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"You didn't think I'd leave you here did you?"

"I hoped you would." He breathed "I didn't want you to get hurt for me."

"I'm alright I think." She smiled rubbing her minor cuts and scrapes, the only large gash she had obtained in the battle was on her side and it didn't seem like it had phased her too much. Her body was broken from all the squeezing, but she was more worried about the Hatter.

"Tell me how to fix you."

"Remember that green slime that I fixed Cedric with a few weeks ago?"

"Yes?"

"Its in my bedroom on my work bench, it should be labeled with an X."

"Okay, I'll be back." She said kissing his forehead and taking off down the hallway.

The Hatter stayed put, he could hear Alice's armored feet clanging. His breathing grew short and labored. His heart beat slowed and his eyes became blurry and fogged. It seemed like hours before Alice returned.

"Here it is." She said out of breath, she had obviously ran as fast as she possibly could.

"Okay, Alice, sweetheart, now listen to me. No matter how badly I scream I need you to just keep this gunk on me."

"Alright." Alice said shaking in her armor.

"Ready?" He said, bracing himself. "One. Two."

He didn't have time for three because Alice had already poured the entire bottle on to his skin.

The Hatter let out a wail of pain. Alice grabbed his hand and let him squeeze it as hard as he dared.

"Shhh..." She traced his face with her fingers and sang him the songs she she loved.

Eventually after a long hour of writing in pain the Hatter fell asleep in Alice's arms.

She carried him up to her room and laid him on her bed. She gingerly pushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"I never thought I'd be your prince charming," She smiled "But I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you."

She exited to help her army clear the bodies and clean up the blood.

She knew that since she had killed the King, she was the Queen now.

Queen Alice of the Kingdom Wonderland. She liked the sound of it.

The cleaning took the rest of the night, by the time it was finished the sun was high up in the sky and it was time for Queen Alice to address her new subjects.

Chesh creeped up the stairs to Alice's room where the Hatter still lay asleep.

"Wake up." He shook his friend awake, he didn't seem to remember what had happened.

"Is Alice alright?" He murmered

"Yes, but if you don't hurry up you're going to miss her first address as Queen Alice of the Kingdom Wonderland."

The Hatter smiled and threw his sore body out of bed.

"You just know everything don't you?" The Hatter smiled

"I do my best to." Chesh handed the Hatter a small velvet box. "But you better hurry."

By the time the pair had gotten down to the courtyard where Alice was speaking to the new kingdom. They joined the crowd and settled down. She was still wearing her armor and her hair was still spattered with blood. Her make up mixed with the red blood stains and it just made the war paint look stronger.

"As new queen, I want you all to know that the Age of Red is over. I am Alice Barlett of the Kingdom Black, ward of Queen Aria herself. I want you all to know that you no longer need to fear. I will do my best to be a fair, and just queen."

"If anyone has any questions for Queen Alice, they may direct them to her now."

"Yeah, I have one." The Hatter stood on a large rock. "Alice Marie Barlett," He looked up at her where she was standing, her face was a mix of embarrassment from the use of her middle name and joy to see the Hatter was out of bed "will you marry me?"

Several gasps broke out through the crowd. Murmurs of "That's The Mad Hatter." and "He can't marry her!" came from all the girls in the crowd. Alice smiled down as he walked up to where she was standing and he dropped to one knee and smiled while he presented her the velvet box.

"Pretty please?"

Alice smiled for a moment longer.

"Of course I'll marry you." She said putting on her new ring. He swept her up armor and all and kissed his fiance.

* * *

End Alice

Okay well...Thats it.

Except for the epilogue.

Thank you all so much to all my wonderful readers and everyone who supported me in the three weeks it took to write this.

I may or may not turn this into a legit book, but I'd have to re-write it.

Stay tuned for my future adventures and let me know what you think I should do next.

Thank you all again for reading.

Much Love, Marni.


	10. The Aftermath

"Mommy!" A little girl laughed under the purple wonderland clouds. "When will Daddy be home?"

"Oh Aria," Alice smiled "Daddy will be home soon I promise. Now go find your brothers and make sure they aren't getting into any trouble."

"Okay Mommy, but if Daddy gets home before I'm back yell for me, okay?" Little Aria's big blue eyes shone brightly, and her silvery hair was bleached out from the hot wonderland sun.

"Okay sweetie now go!" Alice smiled as her youngest child ran off into the distance to find her elder brothers.

It had been years since she had thought about the insanity before Wonderland came together as one kingdom. She laid down in the soft grass in the courtyard, where years before she had given her first address. Queen Alice and King James had made Wonderland the greatest kingdom anyone could remember.

Their three beautiful children were the pride of their parents lives and their eldest son Darius was the envy of the kingdom. It was no surprise to his mother, because he looked just like his daddy. Darius was almost seventeen years old, Alice couldn't believe how fast he grew up. Even here in wonderland where time went more slowly she felt like she had been robbed of her oldest son's childhood. She had spent all the time in the world with him, but he was already bringing home girls and he had finished all his combat training and he only had a year left in school. Their middle child Charles, Charlie, just turned twelve in December and he was the strongest boy of his age. He wasn't particularly charming like his eldest brother but he was very intelligent. And their youngest child, Aria, was the only daughter born to the royal family. Aria was as sweet as a sugar plum and not one person in the kingdom could deny Princess Aria's big blue eyes.

Alice was quite content with life in the soft Wonderland grass. She couldn't wait to see The Hatter, he had been out for the last week on business across the chess board to see the council about instating a new law about education. Alice couldn't remember a time when she was happier, she hadn't seen her aunt since she left for the last time and there hadn't been any problems since the fall of Kingdom White.

Alice could hear a faint tromping in the distance, she opened her eyes to a brown horse carrying her husband.

"Aria! Bring your brothers and come back to the yard, Daddy's home." Alice yelled dusting herself off and standing to great the king.

The Hatter dismounted his horse and ran up to Alice with a grin on his face.

"Did you miss me?" He smirked

"Nope, not even a little." Alice said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Well then I won't waste my time kissing you." He said rolling his eyes

"Fine." Alice smiled, stealing a small kiss before all three of the children appeared.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Aria squealed hugging her father's legs. He lifted her onto his hip and smiled

"Hello princess," Hatter said kissing his daughter gingerly. "Did you miss me?"

"I missed you a whole lot Daddy!" She said squeezing her father's shoulders.

"I miss you too precious." He smiled

"Dad, I broke the lifting record." Charlie said frantically

"Good job Charlie, I'm so proud of you." He started "We'll have to have something special for dinner."

"Raviolis?" Aria and Charlie said together

"You know it." Alice smiled broadly

"Can Bree come to dinner please Dad?" Darius begged. "She's dying to meet you."

"Who's Bree?" The Hatter raised an eyebrow

"She's just a girl from school," he said "I really like her Dad, please?"

"Oh I don't see why not." Hatter smiled

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." Darius said hugging him

"Yeah yeah." He said as he put Aria down. "How did you do on your weaponry exam?"

"Aced it easy." Darius smirked

"That's my boy," He put his hand on Darius's shoulders. "Now take your sister and your brother and go get the ravioli ingredients ready."

"Yes Dad. Come on guys. Race you Charlie!"

"No fair you started first!" Charlie snapped

"Guys! Wait up! Please! I'm gonna' tell mom!" Aria wailed from behind

Alice and the Hatter watched them run up the hill and into the palace. Alice smiled at the Hatter, she threw her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. She pushed the hair off his forehead and fixed a smudge in his eyeliner.

"Do you ever wish it would have ended differently?" Alice asked

"Never." He leaned in to kiss his wife. "I got exactly what I always wanted."

They walked after their children to help make dinner together.

The younger children would know what happened in wonderland later in life, Darius had found out when he was thirteen and he took it rather well. It would be hardest to tell Aria that she grew up playing on a mass graveyard.

* * *

Yeahhh so I know Alice is supposed to be over but I just didn't feel like it was yet.

So if anyone wants to read more into Alice's world you might make your way back to my page and check out my new story about the little mermaid.

Yeah. Sorry! It just goes on and on I know.

Much love,

Marni.


End file.
